Interim
by William Rayne
Summary: AU, post-BtVS S7, pre SV S3 cross-over with Smallville: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train.
1. Prologue: It's a Smallville After All

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exodus

PAIRING: none

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Fudged the universe some. Any 'Superman' related comments made in the show are now changed to 'Warrior Angel' as per Smallville continuity. My first BtVS fic, may Joss and all fans of his work forgive me for any inaccuracies or mis-characterization.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

142

Interim

Prologue

California, August 2003

"Where are we going again?" Dawn asked for the millionth time while she packed a suitcase.

"Dawn," Buffy said irritably, "For the last time, we're going to Smallville, Kansas. Willow's found 2 Chosen there and a third in the nearby city of Metropolis."

"Ugh, couldn't she have sent us to that one in Italy? I've always wanted to go there?"

"I figure after all what's happened, Xander could use being away from the States. Besides Smallville sounds cozy," Buffy said as she finished with her duffle bag.

"Yeah, right. I could've went to Italy with Xand, you know? Why do I get stuck going to Hicksville with you?"

"Because you're only 16 and I'm your guardian. You can finish your junior year there and then we can think about Italy _after_ that. It'll take a while to find and train the Chosen," Buffy said with sense finality.

"Whatever. I still think Italy would've been better. There are a lot more hotties there. All I'll find in Kansas is probably a bunch of inbred rednecks," Dawn complained.

"Isn't saying 'inbred redneck' a lot like saying 'stupid moron'?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still. So not the point. Can't we at least stay in Metropolis? There'd be things to do there."

"Nuh-uh. No way my little sister is going to stay in a city like that. Especially with some bulletproof demon I need to hunt down when I go there. I know you can handle yourself but if we have ourselves another Glory, I don't want you anywhere near there. Hicksville, er, Smallville will be good enough for you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Isn't Smallville on a Hellmouth?"

"No, not according to Giles. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Dawn responded, "I remember reading about some pretty bizarro stuff online about that place. It struck me as odd since it came from a high school too. That reporter's in serious denial if she really thinks that meteor rocks are the cause for all those student deaths and freaky happenings. We might have a nest of some nasties to deal with when we get there."

Buffy blinked at her sister, "Uh, yeah. Glad to see you at least do your homework when it comes to the supernatural. Can't you put the same effort into your schoolwork?"

"Only if Smallville teaches the occult," Dawn beamed and quickly became defensive at Buffy's withering look, "I'm joking, sheesh."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Smallville, August 2003

Jonathan Kent drove towards town. It was early morning and he should have been starting on the chores but he needed a part for the tractor. He spotted two still forms on the side of the road. As he neared, his heart stopped as he saw pools of blood near both forms. Stopping the truck, he went to see if they were still alive. The sight of the mutilated naked boy almost made him retch. He recognized him as a classmate of Clark's. The girl he didn't recognize, she was covered in blood but he could tell by the rising of her chest she was still alive. He went back to his truck and radioed for help on his CB.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chloe Sullivan woke up to the sound of screaming. _Ugh. Not again. This is the fifth time this week. It's been going on all summer. I know she's been having nightmares but it's starting to get on my nerves. Better go comfort her. Ok, Chloe, put on a friendly face for the princess._ Chloe walked into the bedroom of her housemate and friend, Lana Lang. Lana was already awake and from the looks of the shredded beddings, very upset by the dream.

A/N: I think Dawn should be 17 really, but not sure. Besides, it works for my putting her and the rest of the Smallville cast in the same class.

31

173


	2. Chapter 01: Dinner and a Dusting

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmare%at%yahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exodus, Precipice

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust.

100

Interim

Chapter 1

Smallville, August 2003

Dawn took off her belt and handed it over to her sister. Buffy took her head out from underneath the hood of the steaming car and asked, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I dunno, I always see it on TV. Car breaks down, usually they need a belt to fix it. So I figured you could use it. You know, just in case," Dawn offered the belt once more.

Buffy put her hand to her face, smearing some grease on it, she sighed. "I don't think that will work. In fact, put your belt back on. Looks like we're walking into town. We'll have to find a phone to get this towed."

"Why can't we just use our cell phones?"

"I wouldn't mind paying the roaming charges but in order to do that we'd need a signal. Which we can't get out here in BFE," Buffy said as she checked her phone once again.

"What about our stuff?"

"Get what you need and are able to carry," Buffy replied, "I'm sure we'll be able to get our stuff out when we find a tow-truck but can't be too safe."

Dawn grinned, "You got that Slayer strength, why can't you just carry everything?"

Buffy stared at her sister, "One, I'm not a pack mule and two, next time you should pack lighter." The matter settled in Buffy's mind, she grabbed her only two duffle bags, one full of weapons and the other with her travel materials.

Dawn scowled and muttered, "Some of that crap is for school," as she chose to carry her computer bag and one of the bags of clothes she packed. Looking up, she let out a small yelp of joy and pointed to the cloud of dust that could be seen in the setting sun.

The truck pulled over and a tall man in plaid hopped out of the driver's seat and asked, "You girls need any help?"

Buffy put down her bags and assumed a neutral stance, "That'd be nice, Mister?"

"Kent, Jonathan Kent."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dawn shoveled down the food at the dinner table and Buffy smiled apologetically at the red-headed woman across from her, "Dawn, slow down. Don't be rude."

"That's alright, um," the woman said, trying to recall her guest's name.

"Buffy and thanks again for inviting us for dinner," she replied as she nudge her sister with a kick under the table.

"Yeah, thanfs very mush," Dawn said with a full mouth. Swallowing, she amended, "I mean, thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Kent. You've been too kind to us."

Buffy had become less guarded when she was sure that Mr. Kent was genuinely trying to help and not some creep trying to take advantage of two young girls stuck out in the countryside. Jonathan took a look at the car and said something about the carburetor and radiator. The girls were apprehensive about the cost to fix it and he offered to do it himself. By the time he had finished looking over the vehicle, it was late and Buffy asked where the nearest restaurant and local hotel were. He felt sorry for them and insisted that the girls have dinner with him and his wife. They would get the car later after dinner. The food was wonderful. It was a home-cooked meal that reminded them of their late mother.

"So what brings you girls to Smallville?" Martha Kent inquired.

"Uh," Buffy said, "We use to live in Sunnydale, California."

Jonathan interrupted, "Wasn't that the place where the sinkhole hit?"

"Yuh-huh," Dawn answered between bites.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. You must of lost everything," Martha said sympathetically.

The girls were silent as they remembered the events that led to what the media had called a sinkhole. They had lost a lot of friends in the battle to close the Hellmouth. Buffy and Dawn thought of the numerous Chosen as well as Anya and Spike who had given their lives for the fate of the world. Before they could be queried further on that subject, Buffy said, "Anyways, my old boss, Principal Robin Wood, recommended this town to move to. It seemed like a good place for Dawn to finish her schooling while I tried to find a better job. Principal Wood wrote a letter of recommendation for me. I was the old guidance councilor at Dawn's old school." She had practiced the cover story they had concocted and was pleased she could deliver it so naturally.

"Wow," the Kents said in amazement. Jonathan sensed there was more to the story than she let on and gently inquired, "Forgive me for asking, but what about your parents."

The sisters glanced at each other, they knew this would come up eventually in such a small town but didn't think it would be this soon. "Our mother died two years ago and our dad, he's off with his secretary somewhere in Europe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mr. Kent apologized.

"No," Buffy responded, "It's alright. We've come to accept it. Besides we still have good friends we can count on in a bind."

"Well, now you have two more," Martha said warmly with a smile.

The Summers sisters smiled back. If the Kents were any indication to what was in store for them in a small town life, they might just enjoy their tour of duty in the town. Dinner ended and Buffy insisted on helping Mr. Kent retrieve their wayward vehicle while Dawn helped with the dishes.

Dawn looked about the house and saw some of the family pictures while retrieving the last of the dishes. "So," she said as Martha turned her attention towards her, "who's the hottie in the pictures?"

Martha turned sad for a moment and Dawn apologized for asking. "No, no. It's alright. That's our son Clark." Martha didn't know what made her so at ease with the girl. Perhaps it was the absence of Clark or something about her in general. Either way, she figured Dawn and Buffy would hear about it around town eventually and she added, "He ran away."

"Oh," Dawn said as she dried off the dishes Martha handed to her. "I'm sorry. I may not know him or why he left but with a mom like you, I'm sure he'll come back home. He'd have to be a really dumb kid not to."

Martha sniffled and smiled at the young girl, "Thank you, Dawn."

The phone rang and Dawn, seeing that Mrs. Kent had her hands full with a dish, dashed to answer it, "I'll get it for you." Picking up the phone, she said, "Kent residence."

The only answer was some heavy breathing and Dawn instantly reacted, "Ew, get a life, perv." The phone clicked and Martha looked at her with mixed emotions.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You really don't have to come out with me for your car," Jonathan said with a half smile.

"You've been too kind to my sister and me," Buffy responded, "I don't want us to be an unnecessary burden."

Mr. Kent changed the subject, realizing that to argue about it now was futile. "Where do you two plan to stay in Smallville?"

"Oh, Giles already rented us a place, we just have to get the key and find it."

"Giles?"

"Oh, he was my high school mentor. He's in England now but we keep in contact," Buffy said, knowing full well the farmer would think she's insane if she told the truth. Besides, Giles was her mentor.

As they put the car unto a trailer hitched to the truck, they chatted about little things. Buffy gave the address of the place Giles had rented and it turned out that it was Lana's old house. Jonathan gave her the general layout of the town, including the Talon where the young people hung out. Buffy inconspicuously asked how far from town they were since the place they'd be staying was next door to the Kents. Since they couldn't get the keys to the house until the next morning, Jonathan insisted they stay in the spare room. They got back and she said she wanted to walk and get some fresh air. Mr. Kent looked at her apprehensively until she reassured him that she could take care of herself and not get lost. Mr. Kent entered the house and Buffy strode towards town to patrol.

Jonathan shouted that he was back and when Martha asked where Buffy was, Dawn accidentally responded, "She probably went patrolling."

"Patrolling?" the Kents said in unified confusion.

"Um, uh, I meant petroleum," Dawn amended.

"Petroleum?" they said, even more confused.

"Yeah, we had an argument about it on the trip from California. You know, like the Beverly Hillbillies. Anyways, she probably went to prove me wrong but I tell you, there'll be black gold in them thar hill. Er, plains," Dawn finished lamely.

The Kents chuckled at the youngster and at how odd Californians can be.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lana had just finished closing up the Talon when she turned around, she found herself facing 3 unsavory characters. The two women and lone male grinned sinisterly at her.

"Uh, sorry but we just closed," Lana said warily, "if you want a drink you can come back in the morning. We'll be open then."

One of the women, a pink haired punk smiled and said, "Oh, I still think you have enough to serve three." Her companions chuckled and their faces morphed, revealing their true nature.

Lana didn't have time to be frightened or scream as the punk launched herself at the teenage girl. Lana was glad that Lex Luthor had given her self-defense lessons previously that year and the training kicked in as she dodged the initial attack. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the male advancing. Realizing they were trying to box her in, she let loose a spinning sidekick against him to gain some breathing room. It connected and sent him flying into the near-by alleyway. She could've sworn she heard a scream and a 'poof' but was too pre-occupied to give it any thought. Behind her, she heard the punk hiss, "Slayer."

Lana turned around, ready to face her next assailant and instead found the two remaining women facing a short blonde haired girl holding a pointed wooden _stake?_

"Actually, I'm more of an indie music kind of girl. You know, like the 5, 6, 7, 8's? And even if I did listen to metal, it wouldn't be Slayer," the mysterious blonde quipped.

The punk rushed the blonde while her companion hesitated and took off running. Lana watched in awe as the girl quickly deflected the attack and unleashed one of her own. Lana was even more amazed at how easy and familiar the fight was for her mysterious savior. Then to her horror, she saw the girl drive the stake through the heart of the punk. Before Lana's mind could form a coherent reaction to the action, she saw the punk explode in a cloud of dust.

The girl looked at the pile of dust and said, "And I didn't even get to introduce myself to you. I'm Buffy and you're history."

Buffy turned towards Lana and said plainly, "It's late and not safe to be out. I suggest staying at home and not inviting in any strangers."

Lana nodded numbly and turned to leave. As she started to walk back towards Chloe's she heard her savior say, "Wait."

When the girl turned around, Buffy smiled and said, "You handled yourself well there."

Lana smiled and ran for home. Buffy was tempted to ask the girl if she has had any weird dreams, especially this summer, but decided the poor thing had had a strange enough night already. Besides, there was the matter of the third vampire to track down and take care of. _So much for this being a **quiet** small town._

A/N: I plan on exploring the Key aspect of Dawn that was never resolved later on. I gave a hint of my take on it with how readily everyone tends to feel comfortable around her. Oh yeah, I'm horrible with action so I apologize and any suggestions on writing better action would be well appreciated. Oh yeah, BFE is a term in my area. It means 'Butt Fucked Egypt' or just someplace way out in the country. Can't remember if Wood survived the battle but think I got all the people who fell in battle. Also can't remember where Hank is supposed to be. I'm fairly sure I remember the explanation in the series or I read it in a fic…dunno.

123

223


	3. Chapter 02: Would You Believe

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exodus, Precipice

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Thanks for the confirms on stuff. Chloe is back from Metropolis, obviously. We will be going to the city later to have a Clark & Buffy meeting. Arg, someone already guessed a Slayer. Oh, I also don't know exactly how strong and fast Buffy is and since the RPG book is out of date, I'm 'buffing' her up some more because that makes sense. Not Superman stats but still pretty impressive.

 As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

171

Interim

Chapter 2

Smallville, August 2003

When she was in 7th grade, Buffy never imagined that she would be able to wake up before the break of dawn but in the years since becoming the Slayer, she has done a lot of things she never imagined before. She couldn't find the third vampire that attacked the girl outside of the Talon. She woke up early to help earn her keep and as she stood outside and tried to figure out how she could begin to help, she didn't notice Mr. Kent approach from behind her.

"You're up ear---"

He didn't get to finish the statement as he found his feet taken out from underneath him. Luckily Buffy realized her mistake and caught him before he hit the ground. "I am so sorry," she apologized profusely. "I wasn't paying attention and you surprised me and training took over," she finished lamely.

Jonathan recovered from the surprise and said, "It's alright." As she helped him back up to his feet he added, "You know, I had reservations about your walking alone last night. But you've proved to me that you can take care of yourself."

Buffy grinned at his compliment, "So, what can I do to help out?"

Mr. Kent had her do light chores, not knowing she could handle the heavier tasks better than him and almost as good as Clark. They ended the morning chores by fixing the tractor. Buffy stood beside him and handed him the tools he asked for. _Who knew that the stuff Xander taught me would come in handy._

"We're almost done here," Jonathan stated. Buffy didn't notice the looseness of the stand that held the tractor as she leaned against it. She caught the tractor as it slipped. Her back towards the barn door, she concentrated on holding it up and was glad Mr. Kent hadn't noticed. As he slid safely away, she dropped it.

"Wow, that was close," Buffy said as naturally as possible, not wanting to alarm the farmer with her supernatural abilities. She thought the look of shock on his face was from the falling tractor and near death experience. That is, until she heard her sister cough and turned to find Dawn and a shocked Martha Kent looking at Buffy.

"Would you believe adrenaline?" Buffy tried not to look like a kid with her hand caught in the candy jar.

"How about my sister is a strange visitor from another planet?" Dawn offered enthusiastically as she saw the Kents didn't buy Buffy's explanation.

"Dawn!" Buffy said testily, glaring at her sister.

Dawn gave a half-smile and stated, "What? It's the first thing that came to mind." She grinned broadly and added, "I even came up with a whole history about how Mom and Dad found you in a spaceship and adopted you and everything. You know, like a howler monkey." Remembering what originally prompted the conversation, she saw the looks of shock and fear on the Kents.

"Uh, looks like we owe you guys the truth. You'll probably want to sit down for this one," Buffy said to the couple. Martha numbly nodded and Jonathan followed her lead, sitting down on a nearby bale of hay.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wow, I can't believe how well they took that," Dawn said as she opened the door to the Talon, shifting the weight of her computer bag to let her sister in first.

"Yeah, neither can I," Buffy replied as they got inside, "I'll take a regular coffee, black and no flavors, Dawn. I want coffee-flavored coffee, not the crap you get."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister then went to the counter as Buffy found a booth for them. _They took it too well. At least the fear they had before we told them the truth is gone. Pretty cool folks, I wonder what made their son run away. I can't believe the only question they had about the whole ordeal was Dawn's comment about howler monkeys. Not like anyone would believe them if they did tell but I think they'll keep the Slayer thing on the down low. Which is nice, it's like having Mom and Giles around but not. _

_Though they did seem a bit edgy about something. I think it's natural for them to be. It's been way too long since I've known normal people who don't have to deal with the superhuman beings. I don't even remember what reaction are normal normal,_ Buffy thought as she waited on the beverages.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her sister put Buffy's coffee down on the table. "What you get?" she asked her younger sister.

"What else? Almond mocha latte with extra whip. Thank the gods for Starbucks bringing the pantheon of caffeinated beverages to Middle-America," Dawn responded with a grin.

"One, we're in the Midwest. I think. Anyways, definitely not Middle-America. I don't even think that's a valid section. Two, you _so_ do not need the caffeine. You're way too perky for this time of day. What's the what?" Buffy said sourly as she looked into her cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she muttered to her cup, "Work faster."

"I dunno. I guess because Mrs. Kent sorta reminds me of Mom. It's nice having her around and I think she likes having us around," Dawn replied as she watched her computer boot up.

"Excuse me," said a voice and the Summers sisters looked up to see another perky brunette, one that Buffy recognized from last night.

"Hi, I'm Lana. Lana Lang. I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help last night with those muggers."

"Uh, no problem. I'm…"

"Buffy, yeah. I caught it last night. You were amazing, the way you handled them," Lana complimented and imitated some of Buffy's moves.

Buffy blushed and said, "Thanks. You weren't doing too bad on your own. You would've been fine even if I hadn't shown up." _If you had known to stake them, that is._

"That's kind of you to say but I don't think I would've. You think you could teach me some of those moves some---"

Lana was interrupted by Dawn's yelp of joy, "Woot, they have Wi-fi!"

Lana smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I convinced Lex about getting it before he…" Her voice trailed off and she changed the subject, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Dawn. I'm Buffy's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Dawn replied, "so do you, like, work here?"

"Actually," Lana blushed, "I'm part owner."

The sisters were impressed and didn't know what to say. Lana changed subjects, once more, by saying, as she pulled up a chair to chat, "So you two aren't from around here, are you?"

The bell rang, indicating a new customer. Lana looked up, smiled and waved towards the arrival. Buffy responded to her question, eyeing Lana for any signs that she might leave to service the short-haired blonde girl that entered. "Yeah, we just got in last night. We're from Sunnydale. California."

The blonde overheard the conversation on her way towards them and asked, "Isn't that the place that had the sinkhole? And before that, all the strange phenomenon? Also didn't the high school have, like, the highest student mortality rate in the nation? That is up until like '97 or so."

"You'll have to forgive my friend, Chloe," Lana apologized for the barrage of questions, "She just got back this week from an internship at the Daily Planet and still seems to be in reporter mode. I don't she ever gets out of that mode, actually."

Chloe blushed and said, "Yeah, sorry. I just…well, I've always wanted to talk to someone from there."

Dawn almost choked on her drink and said, "Why?"

"I guess the short explanation would be that I'm curious about some of the stories I've heard about the town," Chloe responded.

"Yeah, well," Dawn said to Chloe, "I don't think you'd ever understand living there. Sunnydale is a town that…"

"…redefines weird on a weekly basis," Chloe said in unison with Dawn. The girls smiled at each other. Lana excused herself and as Dawn and Chloe began to gossip about the strangeness of their towns, Buffy's coffee kicked in. "Hey, Lana," Buffy said, "wait up. I want to ask you something."

Buffy left the table and Dawn began to exchange stories of weirdness with Chloe. Dawn learned about Chloe's meteor rock theory while secretly suspecting there was something supernatural involved. Chloe asked about stories she had heard or read about Sunnydale and Dawn answered as best she could without having to bring up the supernatural even though she suspected that if Chloe were to know the truth, she wouldn't be all that shocked by it. Finally and inevitably, the subjected progressed into school and then to Clark Kent. _It's nice to have someone to chat who I didn't meet through Buffy or her friends. It's even better I can gossip about the wackiness of life without being looked at like I'm from a different planet or something. I think I'm going to like this town. Barring any Big Bads showing up, of course._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Yeah, Buffy?" Lana asked as the two strode towards the counter.

Buffy looked around the room once more, keeping her sister in the corner of her eye, "Not what I originally wanted to ask but is it usually this dead at this time of day?"

"Sadly, no," Lana replied as she made herself a cup of coffee, "Which sucks because I really need the business." Seeing Buffy's blank expression, she explained, "I'm co-owner with Lex Luthor---"

"As in the billionaire that died in the plane crash?" Buffy asked, obviously impressed by Lana's connections.

"One and the same, unfortunately," Lana responded as she was clearly becoming upset as she gripped the cup tighter, "It seems that LuthorCorp has no interest in maintaining a coffee shop in Smallville." Suddenly, the cup in her hand shattered with some pieces digging into her skin. She quickly went to the sink to clean and wrap it.

Buffy didn't pay attention to Lana as she picked up the pieces of ceramic but she did notice her return. Lana's hand is what caught Buffy's eye since there wasn't any blood on the thin wrap. _That's not right. No one can heal that fast unless. Oh my God, how could I be so stupid?_ She reached out and grabbed Lana's wrist. "Lana, there's no easy way of asking this but…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Get out!" Dawn shrieked to a mortified Chloe, "No way. _So_ no way. Oh my god." Dawn covered her mouth to muffle a squeal of delight.

"I can't believe I just told you that," Chloe said, "You absolute can't tell anyone about that."

Dawn grinned mischievously and removed her hands to say, "Well, you didn't tell me. I just figured it out from the way you were talking." She gave Chloe a full show of her teeth, proud of herself. Then she added, "But you _so_ can't confirm it and then expect to not tell me _all_ of the details."

"You really should think about being a reporter, the way you put people at ease and get them to tell you things," Chloe stalled.

"Nuh-uh," Dawn rebutted, "No changing the subject. Story first, reporting later."

Just then Dawn's computer chirped to indicate she had email. "Saved by the bell," she said to Chloe as she glanced down to notice there it was from Willow, "but don't think you're out of this just yet. As soon as I finish this, you're going to tell me _every_ last scandalous detail."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whoever sent that email for the reprieve it gave her. Dawn read through the email, glanced up to look at Buffy and Lana chatting while picking something up. Dawn chuckled then continued to read on. When she finished, she immediately shut her laptop.

Chloe took that as a sign that Dawn was ready to hear her story. _She won't tell anyone if I tell her. I think she won't. Actually, I don't know why but I'm damn sure she won't. Besides, I'll deny it if she does._ "Well, I was at this nightclub in Metro---"

"Actually, Chloe, it can wait until school. I need to talk to Buffy, something important came up," Dawn interrupted.

_Ok, I should be happy,_ Chloe thought, _but I'm not and why do I have a feeling this is a Wall of Weird moment._

"Buffy," Dawn shouted across the room, interrupting whatever Buffy and Lana were heavily discussing.

"Just a second, Dawn," Buffy called back.

Dawn picked up her computer and walked over to her sister, "It can't wait. Gotta talk now." Dawn pulled the Slayer aside and as they spoke in hushed tones on the other side of the room, Chloe noticed that Buffy grew solemn.

A/N: I plan on exploring the Key aspect of Dawn that was never resolved later on. I gave a hint of my take on it with how readily everyone tends to feel comfortable around her. Think I'll have more a couple chapters, which I plan on being a bit more Dawn/Chloe centric. But for now, don't you want to know what Willow had to say? I know I do. =P Oh yeah, the Chloe story might be recapped later. It's something I read in a fanfic that I liked.

91

262


	4. Chapter 03: Revelations

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Clark/Lana

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exodus, Exile, Rosetta

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Thanks for the confirms on stuff. Can't remember the translations for the cave stuff, so I'm going to make them up to fit my story.

 As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

126

Interim

Chapter 3

Smallville, August 2003

_Emerald. Where am I going to get an emerald on such short notice and not to mention, funds,_ Dawn thought as she re-read the ingredients to the charm bag she was making for her sister. It was then she passed one of the small souvenir shops that Smallville did have. _Brilliant. That should work. Yup, definitely should. __Willow__ has improvised before, there's no reason I can't. Besides, I can hopefully tweak it so that **acts** like an emerald._ Walking into the shop, she purchased a few small pieces of the famed green meteorite.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

3 hours before

Buffy looked up from the computer screen and into her sister's eyes, and then paled.

"Nifty, huh?" Dawn asked.

Seeing the look on Buffy's face, she added, "Well except for the first time. I forgot you've never gotten one of Willow's encrypted magical visual emails before. You look a little pale, do you need to sit down?"

Buffy blinked and shook her head no, "No thanks, Dawn. I'm fine. It's just disorienting is all. And I was not pale, solemn maybe but definitely not pale."

"Whatever," the brunette responded with a smirk.

"Anyways," Buffy said, not wanting to fight with her little sister, "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but can I trust you to stay out of trouble while I do this thing in Metropolis?"

Dawn scoffed, "You had to ask?"

Buffy gave a 'what I thought' look and then shouted across the room, "Hey, Lana, Chloe. Do you think you two can keep my kid sister out of trouble while I go attend to an emergency business thing in Metropolis?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," the girls responded happily while Dawn looked agape at her sister.

"Uh, Buffy?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, Lana?"

"I'm going into Metropolis tomorrow for some personal stuff. You wouldn't happen to want to carpool, would you?"

Buffy thought it over and said, "I don't know, Lana, I may be in town until the next day or so."

"That's ok, my aunt lives in Metropolis, and I can always pick you up whenever the next day. I can give you my cell to reach me at."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night

"Here," Dawn said as she handed over the charm bag she made as her sister packed up some of her weapons. Dawn looked over the backpack and queried, "Troll hammer? Haven't seen that in forever, why bring it along?"

"To make sure no one takes it," Buffy replied as she sniffed the charm bag cautiously.

"Strong backpack," Dawn commented.

"Willow magically reinforced it," looking puzzled, she eyed the bag suspiciously, "What's exactly in this, Dawn? Not that I'm complaining about the lack of smelliness but," her voice trailing off as she noticed her younger sister giving her the evil eye.

Dawn sighed, "There's a glamour on it so it won't smell. It was either the negation glamour or an audible one where you'd have to tell Lana you had burritos last night and then apologize profusely to her because the bag would still smell but she wouldn't know you were---" Buffy threw Dawn a death look and the young girl finished quickly, "And I see I chose correctly."

Buffy sighed, "K, that explains one thing. My other question is, what is this supposed to do?"

Dawn got excited and said, "That what was bugging me. I mean I wanted to give you something to protect you in general but also wanted to give you an edge in case you ran into that Devrac demon."

"Devrac?" Buffy interrupted.

"Yeah, I figured out what that thing that's been robbing the banks probably is. Best match I found is the Devrac. They're thought to be nearly extinct, which is good because they're nasty beasts by all accounts. Strong, fast, damn near invulnerable as well. Only weak spot is a literal Achilles heel and that's _only_ if you use an _emerald_ weapon cause like emeralds weaken it. If that wasn't enough, you need to like get a natural twenty to hit the spot."

Buffy blinked and said, "Natural twenty?"

"Critical hit. Lucky shot. You know, like in D&D?" Dawn replied as if her sister was mentally deficient.

"Ok, you _so_ spent too much time around Andrew and Xander."

"Vin Diesel plays it," Dawn muttered.

"Anyways, back to the bag," Buffy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Dawn finished proudly, "I couldn't decide which to put so I did both."

Buffy sensed something wrong and once she realized it, she blurted, "You can't do that."

"Can too," Dawn put her hands on her hips defensively.

"No," Buffy said diplomatically, not wanting to start a fight, "I mean you can't stack spells like that. They'll negate each other or something. I _distinctly_ remember Willow explaining this to me."

"I figured it out a way around that," Dawn said nonchalantly as her hands settled to her side.

Buffy looked at her sister blankly, "How?"

A smile crept up Dawn's face. _I'm so glad she's gotten over me doing the magics._ Dawn explained, crossing her arms, "The spells are all phased, blinking in and out of our dimension within a 15 second cycle of each other. I did that so that the stink wouldn't settle enough to notice but you can still reap the benefits of the other spell effects. Be careful though, if the bag spills open, the ingredients will mix and the whole thing will go nuclear."

"Go nuclear," Buffy shrieked as she _very_ gently handled the bag.

"Bad choice of words," Dawn cringed, "I meant that the whole thing will go ker-blooey and you'll end up with a useless, smelly bag."

Buffy glared at her.

"So, when's Lana picking you up?" Dawn changed the topic nervously, her foot tracing an imaginary line on the floor.

"Noon, what did Chloe call about?" Buffy responded, her eyes indicating that the discussion on magic wasn't necessarily over but otherwise remaining silent on the matter.

Dawn's relief was evident as she said, "Oh, she wants to know what I'm doing since you're leaving and all. She invited me to do some newspaper stuff, I told her I would. Maybe I'll get a lead on the werewolf articles Willow attached to us, along with the visual she sent you. Which, by the way, what was in that? What's going on in Metropolis?"

"If you needed to know that, Will would've given it to you as well," Buffy said sternly.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "So, what are we gonna do tonight? I mean, most Fridays, I'd want to find a Bronze-like place but considering the puppy that's on the loose and all, I figure I can tag along with you."

"Dawn," Buffy began.

"It's not like you'll be looking out for me, I think I've come very far in learning to protect myself. Willow says I'm a natural at the magics, I'm picking it up quick."

Buffy threw up her hands in defeat, "Fine, get the tranq gun and let's roll." As Dawn squealed in delight, Buffy thought, _That's the part that scares me. You're learning a lot of things quickly and easily. __Willow__'s scans say that you're just a normal girl but I can't shake the feeling that it's somehow related to what you once were. Or maybe still are, haven't figured that out yet._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday, Smallville

The previous night's hunt for the werewolf in question yielded no results and the Summers sisters were glad that they could sleep in but worried about where the beast may have gone or what damage it had done. Buffy and Lana had left for Metropolis, leaving Dawn alone in Lana's old house to wait for Chloe. Dawn re-read the articles Willow had sent as she geared up. Checking the tranquilizer pistol before she put in the shoulder holster that Xander had modified for her, Dawn looked in the mirror to ensure the jacket she wore properly concealed the weaponry, and then put a couple stakes into the back part of the holster. She chose some army boots to go with her ensemble. The boots also conveniently allowed her to stow away a small dagger as well. Double-checking to make sure none of the weapons could be detected, she settled down to review the articles.

The first article was a brief story on Jonathan Kent's discovery of a girl near the mutilated corpse of a boy. Mr. Kent had found them the day before the Summers sisters arrived in town. The second article was about the same night they had arrived in Smallville. It was the story of carnage in the wing where the unconscious Jane Doe was recovering. The girl was missing and police believed she was involved but refused to comment on whether or not she was suspect. What no one but Willow, Buffy and Dawn had realized was the connection that explained the events. The night before the girl was found was the day before the full moon and the night of the hospital incident was the night of the full moon. This of course meant, that since Buffy and Dawn failed to locate the beastie last night, they would have a month to find the girl and deal with the matter but Dawn was determined to find her before then so that she could explain to the girl the dangers of being a werewolf.

Dawn figured that Chloe, being a reporter, would want to find out more about the girl and the hospital mystery and she wasn't disappointed when she asked Chloe what story they were working on that day.

"Well, I need to look up some things at the Torch but did you see the paper yesterday?" Chloe responded as they drove down the country road towards town.

"Are you talking about the hospital?" Dawn replied.

"Yeah, I figured that since you're from Sunnydale, you wouldn't wig at looking into that sort of thing. I am right, right? I mean if you're uncomfortable, we can always sneak over to Metropolis, do some shopping and maybe hit a club."

"No, no," Dawn said, tempted to take Chloe up on the other option but knowing that Willow wouldn't have sent them the articles if it wasn't important, "You have no idea how totally normal researching is for me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and Dawn added, "I mean, I'm use to this sort of thing. I'm the curious type."

Chloe seemed to accept the answer and Dawn sighed inwardly. When they arrived at the Torch, Chloe told Dawn to make herself at home. This prompted the young Summers girl to prod around the office and stumble upon Chloe's infamous Wall of Weird. As she read the titles and skimmed the articles, she mumbled off her own supernatural theories as to the causes. When she came across the article Chloe did on the mysterious symbol burnt into the Kent barn, Dawn paused.

Her first thought was that it was a magical glyph or rune of some sort but the more she studied it, the more she was inclined to reform her opinion. There were pictures of cave walls containing symbols that seemed to be of the same origin. She sat down and stared at them, trying to figure out their meaning.

It had started last year, Dawn was translating a Sumerian text when something clicked and suddenly the text became English. Since then, a few translations have produced the same feeling but not the same method. Dawn felt the familiar tingle and in her mind's eye, the glyphs began to make sense to her. "Hope," she whispered as she looked at the barn symbol and continued to the writings on the cave walls. "The day will come when the Last Son will begin his quest to…to _conquer_. No, that's not it, to govern. To rule. No, not that either," She pondered as she tried to properly translate a particularly tricky glyph. "Ha! To guide. The day will come when the Last son will begin his quest to _guide_ this third planet from the star, Sol," Dawn concluded aloud, proud of herself.

So enamored with her translating, Dawn forgot where she was until she was brought back to reality with the sound of Chloe's clapping. "Wow," Chloe said, clearly amazed but skeptical, "I don't know if you made that up or somehow managed to actually figure out what those symbols mean, but either way I'm impressed. Though the strange tingly in the air that I feel tells me it's the latter rather than the former."

Dawn blushed and suddenly found her feet to be the most interesting object in the world as she tried to avoid the subject, "How long you been there?"

"Not too long. Just got in for your shrieking out the translation. Heard you mumbling in the other room and," Chloe paused, realizing what she had just said and what Dawn was trying to do. It was too late.

Dawn interrupted, "I did not shriek. Maybe yelped but _definitely_ not shrieked and hey." Dawn caught what Chloe had just revealed and asked as she rose, hand slipping towards her boot, "How could you have heard me mumble in the other room? You'd have to have, like, super-hearing or…"

Dawn's hand reached her dagger and in one fluid motion she flung it towards Chloe, aiming for near her head. _I hope I'm right or else I'm **so** going to be explaining things, _Dawn thought as the dagger tore through the air. Chloe didn't miss a beat in this dangerous dance, sidestepping to get a better position and with her right hand, caught the dagger handle in midair. Spinning with the pointed weapon's momentum, Chloe completed a 180 and let the dagger loose from her grip. As the weapon spun handle over blade and then quivered in the ground before Dawn's feet, a shocked Chloe said, "What the hell was that about, Dawn?"

"I was testing a theory, turns out I'm right," Dawn beamed nervously.

Chloe's jaw dropped and then she entered full reporter mode, "What theory is that? And what if you were wrong? And, I can not express this enough, _what the hell was that about?_"

Dawn bent to retrieve the dagger and as Chloe eyed her warily, she re-sheathed it in her boot, stating, "Um, I didn't think that far ahead."

"You---" Chloe began.

"Anyways," Dawn said, wanting to get to the point, "We have to talk, we both know you aren't like normal people."

"Well, I'm beginning to think the same about you," Chloe countered.

"Would you believe I'm an alien refugee?" both girls offered simultaneously.

Dawn laughed, saying, "Great minds think alike, I guess. Anyways, we both know that isn't the true story." Dawn motioned towards the chairs and Chloe nodded.

"You first," they both said when they were seated.

Dawn sighed, "I guess I should go first actually."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Morning, Metropolis

The bullets shred the bed, the sound muffled by the silencers that was attached to the automatic weapons. One of the men, a tattoo covering his face, moved closer to the bed and poked at the sheets as the feathers from the comforter still litter the air. The movement was sudden, so quick that it occurred within the blink of an eye.

Kal-El shot out from under the sheets, like an enraged cobra. The gunmen writhed in his grip, unable to escape. To Kal-El, time is standing still. He uses the opportunity to memorize the faces of his assailants then flings them across the room as if they were paper. Rising to his feet, he plays with a class ring with a red gemstone and surveys the rest of the room. The dark-haired teen is shirtless, a strange symbol stands out boldly on his chest. The symbol seems as it were branded in. It is a pentagon encasing an '8' and its meaning is only known to a select few.

"Who sent you?" Kal-El said aggressively, daring them to withhold the information on him. The sadistic look in his eyes seeming to _want_ them to be silent so that he could 'interrogate' them. A smile crept up his face and the look sent chills down the spines of these hardened men.

The sound of clapping breaks the tension in the air and a voice boomed out from a corner shadow. "I did," says a classy, middle-aged man. The man is wearing glasses and a finely tailored suit. The eyes behind the glasses seem almost reptilian as they assess the teen. The man held out his hand and stated, "Morgan Edge."

Kal-El looked at the proffered hand, sneered and turned to put on a shirt. Edge ignores the insult and looks disinterestedly at the apartment while stating, "I wasn't aware that Devracs did any ritual scarring. I thought it was pretty much impossible with the near invulnerability and all."

Kal-El, paused slightly while buttoning up his shirt. He was glad that Edge couldn't see the look of confusion on his face but decided to play along. "Yeah," he said, "well. What can I say? My dad's a bastard. What do you want?"

"I came by to see if you were a myth. I was led to believe your people were long extinct," Edge replied and smiled when he notice the affect his words had on Kal-El.

"You clearly could use better sources," Kal replied aloofly.

Edge chuckled and walked over towards a nearby chair, "That remains to be seen. However, the real reason I came is that I need a job done. A job that only someone with your _unique_ capabilities would be able to pull off and that pays better than these small time shots you've been pulling."

Kal narrowed his eyes and replied, "Thanks. But I'm really not looking for work right now. I like to fly solo."

Edge sits down with the fluidity of a serpent and states, "You're mistaken, Kal. I wasn't asking you. I was offering to compensate you, yes, but I wasn't asking."

Kal laughs, "You think you can _order_ me around like you do these clowns?" He gestured to Edge's men.

Edge's eyes narrow, almost becoming slits as he states coldly, "Your people may be invulnerable to a lot of things but I know your weakness. Now we can do this the easy way or I can have my other people come in and send you off to _greener_ pastures. Do we have any understanding?"

Edge is rewarded by the split second of horror that dawns on Kal's face. After that split second, Edge found himself hoisted above the ground with the neckline of his shirt in Kal's hand. The teen hissed, "I bet I can kill you before you could give that order. Care to find out? I don't appreciate threats."

Knowing that struggling is futile, Edge choked out, "You may be physically powerful, Kal, but you're still a kid. I'm the biggest crime boss in this city and I have friends in _low_ places. Kill me and you unleash Pandora's Box. Are you prepared for that?"

Seeing hesitation in the teenager's eyes, Edge continued, "Are you prepared to wage war with people loyal to me that know how to kill you? Or better yet…I have access to some of most deadly implements ever seen on this world. I could have whatever or whoever you hold dear. So go ahead, Kal. Do it. I don't make threats, I make promises. You have _no idea who you're dealing with._"

Edge found his feet back on the ground. As he smiled in triumph, he couldn't help but notice Kal's eyes glowing red with fury as the boy replied, "What's the job?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Afternoon, Lana's Car

"Thanks again for the ride, Lana," Buffy said as she turned away from the endless sea of wheat, "Mr. Kent should have my car fixed by tomorrow."

Lana responded, "Not a problem."

Her gaze returning to the wheat, Buffy sighed mentally and prompted, "So, I'm surprised you asked me to ride with you, given everything."

"Well, I figured we could talk more," Lana said as she set the cruise control, "Ah, there. I gave some thought to what…"

Lana paused and Buffy finished, "I said yesterday?"

Buffy returned her attention back to Lana as the teen nodded.

"And?"

"Oh," Lana stated, "still taking it in."

Buffy's eyes glazed over as a memory hit her and she said, "Yeah. It's a lot to take in. I remember when I was called. I was your age and oh my god, Dawn!"

Lana jumped in her seat at the sudden exclamation, "What?"

Buffy, broken from her reverie by revelation, replied sheepishly "Oh, nothing really. Sorry for the fright. I just realized that Dawn's the same age I was when I was called. With everything that's gone on these past 3 months, I completely didn't notice how far she's come. I noticed her growing up, yeah, but she's become this amazingly beautiful woman, practically underneath my nose. Well not literally, she's not a giant ball of mucus. She was once a ball of light but that was _so_ long ago and…"

Lana blinked, confused, and Buffy returned back to where she left off, "Sorry, complete tangent there. Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I remember what it was like. Taking it in and all. That's why I'm surprised at how you're dealing with this. Cause me, total denial."

Lana laughed, "I must admit, if you had told me this 2 years ago, I would've probably did the same." Her expression became semi-solemn as she continued, "But these past few years have taught me to keep an open mind. Though if you want the truth, I think there's a logical, scientific explanation for what you've described to me."

"Uh, been there with that. Trust me, you're better off not trying to justify it. Either way, I'm glad you haven't wigged. Normally, I'd want to get you started on training right away but after seeing you handle yourself and my current, uh, mission. Well, it can wait."

"Well, I was hoping if you had some time, maybe you could show me a few moves when we get to Metropolis?"

Buffy smiled, "Sure."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Night, Club Atlantis in Metropolis

Kal-El walked into and through the club as if he owned the place and considering how much money he's spent here, he practically did. Piercing his way through the undulating masses like a bullet through flesh, he took in his surroundings and smiled. The chaotic scene was paradise to him. Here he was somebody and nobody all at once. A pretty, blonde waitress passed by and greeted him, "Heya, Kal. Your usual?"

"Yeah," he replied, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. Lighting up the tobacco stick, he told her, "Put it on my tab and come find me."

The Britney Spears clone replied, "Sure thing, hon."

Kal-El surveyed the scene once more, took a drag from his cigarette and spotted his target for the night. As he began to make his towards the young lady, he felt someone grab him by the arm. He tried to shrug off the feminine feeling hand. _Sorry honey, not your night. I already chose tonight's playmate._ The grip tightened with pressure enough to lull a normal man into submission. Kal-El wasn't a normal man. Intrigued by what inhuman force attempted to bind him, he turned around. His mood shifting from curiosity to surprise. Dropping his smoke, he exclaimed, "Lana?!"

"Clark?" Lana responded in a daze, her grip becoming lax, "I thought it was just wishful thinking but it's really you."

Clark didn't respond. Instead, he freed himself and grabbing Lana by her wrist dragged her over to the backdoor. Away from the noise and the crowd, he hissed, "How did you find me?"

Lana's expression went from elated to dour as she said sarcastically, "Gee, it's wonderful to see you too, Clark. No, I'm fine now. You've only had me worried for the past three months and all but its ok, your warm reception makes it all better."

"Lana," Clark sighed as he ran his hand through his dark locks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that---"

Lana pulled away from him and exited through the backdoor. She was surprised when she ran into Clark.

"How did you---"

Clark cut off her words with a kiss. Lana tensed up then gave in to the moment. She lost herself in the passion. She spun the boy around and broke the kiss. Clark was clearly confused but had no time to react as Lana shoved him against the wall. Pinning him to the brick wall, Lana purred in his ear, "I see you've missed me too."

Clark wasn't sure what had gotten into Lana but he liked it. She seized him in her embrace, running kisses along his neck with her hands running along his chest. They were lost in their own world and didn't notice the shadows slinking towards them in the alley.

"You know the best thing about eating couples?" A voice said, interrupting the two lovers. Lana and Clark turned to see a white man who fit the stereotypical look of a thug. The man smiled, his face morphing inhumanly, he finished, "Their blood is always hot."

Clark was too shocked to react as the man lunged towards them. Even if Clark could've reacted, he would have still been blindsided by an attack from his right. The kick from a trucker-looking monster drove him through the air over 40 feet and into a dumpster.

Lana reacted quickly, the Slayer training Buffy had helped hone earlier kicked in. Lana was a blur of action. After dodging the vampire thug's attempted grapple, she side snap-kicked him into the wall. As the man bounced off the brick, she did a spinning roundhouse that connected with his temple. As he made his decent towards the alley floor, Lana pulled out a stake she had in her purse and risked a glance to find the trucker. What she saw boiled her blood. The vampire had closed the distance to stand above a disoriented Clark. The trucker picked up the prone boy and was making ready to bite him. Whipping the stake towards the aggressor, Lana prayed that her aim was true. The stake hit the vampire and Lana didn't get to see the results as she found her feet swept out from under her. She rolled to find the vampire thug looming above her, "Girl fancies herself a Slayer, huh?"

Clark shook out of his daze to find that himself held by the monstrous trucker. Before he could free himself, the trucker exploded into _dust?_ Ignoring what he had just witnessed, his thoughts turned to his love. He looked down the alleyway to see Lana battling with the other assailant. They were engaged in combat and Clark smiled as he saw that she was holding her own without any need for help. _That a girl,_ he thought. Lana had managed to knock the man to the ground and as she drew an object from her jacket, Clark's expression turned to abject horror as he realized her intentions. He realized that, for whatever reason, Lana was going to drive the sharp wooden stick through the man's heart and Clark wasn't about to let the woman he loved commit murder.

Lana had recovered from the vampire's second attack and had reversed their positions. She drew out the extra stake she had in her jacket so that she could finish the encounter before Clark recovered. She didn't want to alarm him with her newly found powers and the demons she faced. In fact, she wasn't sure if she wanted Clark to know at all. She was afraid of how he would react to her. Would he think she was crazy? After all, Buffy said that most people refused to believe it even when they've seen it. Normal people, Buffy said, usually can't deal. Even if she didn't tell him the truth, she wondered if he'd think she was a meteor freak. Would he be able to handle the truth? Would he still love her, knowing what she really was?

A thousand other thoughts rushed through her mind as she drove the stake down towards the fiend's heart. Those thoughts were shattered along with the stake as Lana suddenly found a hand in front of her target. Her eyes traced the hand to its owner and the remains of the stake clattered to the ground. Lana found herself staring at a conflicted Clark Kent. The two gazed at each other in stunned amazement and confusion.

They barely heard the thug hiss, "Devrac. Kill her! She's the Slayer." The thug got to his feet and realized that wasn't going to happen. He also realized that the two were preoccupied with each other. Lana and Clark didn't notice the retreating footfalls as they both tried to make sense of what they just saw and heard.

_That should have gone through his hand. The vamp said 'Devrac'. Is __Clark__ a demon? Please don't be, I have to kill demons. Don't I?_

_Slayer? What the hell is a Slayer?_ Clark thought.

The silence was broken as both said simultaneously, "What are you?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night, Inside the LuthorCorp building

Buffy waited in the shadows of the hallway outside of Lionel Luthor's office. As she watched for anything abnormal, she recalled the email Willow had sent. Or rather, she recalled the, for lack of a better term, vision that was 'attached' to the email. With Kennedy to ground the Wicca, Willow tapped into the 'light' side of magic in order to help find the new activated Slayers they had set loose upon the world in May.

The attachment was vivid. It recanted a visit that Willow had, from all people, Cordelia. Last they heard, Cordelia was in a coma. Willow had said that Cordy was communicating to them thanks to the PTB. Cordy gave Willow a vision to relay as well as instructions on how to accomplish the mission. According to the Powers That Be, Buffy's multi-Slayer trick had changed the world in more ways than they could've imagined.

The Powers needed Buffy's help in setting a wayward Champion back unto his destiny. In order to do that, Buffy had to intercept an item the fallen hero was going to take. The irony of it all was that the item was already in the wrong hands and if delivered, would spell disaster on an almost apocalyptic scale. Cordelia warned that it would not be an easy battle. She suggested Buffy use the Troll hammer. The vision sent was the timing needed to get to where Buffy would wait for her intended target. Buffy was to stake out the place until the target had the item. Something about him only being able to access it, Buffy couldn't remember that part.

She was brought out of her reverie as the door to the office across from her hiding spot exploded inward by an unseen force. The perpetrator was revealed as he stood in front of the vault. The tall, man-shaped figure wore a ski-mask. _Well, whatever you are. You aren't getting that thing. Wish Cordy could've been more descriptive of what I'm supposed to get from this creature. Well, at least she gave me a heads up on using the hammer._

The creature ripped open the vault door and as it entered, Buffy made her move. When the creature turned to exit with a small metal box in its hand, it came face to face with Buffy.

"Sorry, Dumb Donald, can't let you have that," Buffy stated, emphasizing her stance with the Troll hammer.

A/N: Building on the Dawn magics angle and other stuff we saw in season 7. More to come next chapter. Dumb Donald is from 'Fat Albert', he wears this oversized ski-mask looking thing. Anyways, I'm not good with the quips and know the whole Cordy thing was a bit lame but it's the only way I could figure to drive the plot to where it needed to be. What happened to Jonathan Kent, why didn't he intercept Clark? Find out in the next update. Plus Dawn and Chloe's day and adventure. Oh, did I mention Clark and Buffy get to fight?

103

229


	5. Chapter 04: Showdown

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Clark/Lana

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exile, Phoenix, Skinwalker

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: Thanks for the confirms on stuff. Can't remember the translations and placing for the symbols for the cave stuff, so I'm going to make them up to fit my story.

Get It Done, which I forgot to put in the spoilers on my last chapter, (Buffy Season 7 Ep 15) had ancient Sumerian turn into English when Dawn read it. General consensus is that it was the storyteller artifact or PTB that made that happen

My theory is that b/c dawn is the key, basically able to access dimensions, then she subconsciously reshaped the symbols to writing she knew how to translate. Hence Dawn being able to read Kryptonian.

Yes, Vin Diesel really does play D&D.

 As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

219

Interim

Chapter 4

Saturday Afternoon, Kawatche Caves

The talk with Chloe had gone so well that Dawn was both surprised and skeptical of the intrepid reporter's reaction. Chloe had responded to Dawn's skepticism by pointing to the wall of weird. "People all me crazy for thinking this is true. If I said that you were crazy for believing the same about demons and vampires, I'd be a hypocrite. Besides, I like to keep an open mind after the things I've seen," Chloe had said.

They talked about Dawn's theories on the meteor mutations were most probably supernatural. Chloe argued that they couldn't know for sure and that it may be supernatural and meteor mutants. Dawn wanted to see the caves in person, she was curious about this legend and the language. Chloe agreed to show them to her

As Dawn looked at the cave walls in silence, Chloe tapped her foot waiting for her companion to say a word. "Well?" Chloe asked finally.

"It's still confusing in person," Dawn replied. Pointing to the glyph that troubled her earlier, she continued, "It keeps shifting. I think it's undetermined what this 'Last Son' will actually do."

Turning her attention to the octagonal indentations, Dawn examined the writing around it and muttered, "House of El."

Chloe caught the statement and asked, "L? Like as in lion?"

"What about a lion?" said a familiar voice that caught them off guard.

The girls turned around to see Jonathan Kent. Mr. Kent eyed Chloe warily, took his hand out of his jacket pocket and then shifted his gaze towards Dawn. The girls could tell he was tense but were unsure as to the reason.

"Hi Mr. Kent," Dawn said, "Whatcha doing here?"

When Jonathan blinked, Dawn amended, "Not like you don't have any right being here or that I'm demanding to know why you're here. It's just that, well, last place I expected to run into you and all."

Dawn turned beet red and Mr. Kent couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright, Dawn. I'm as surprised as you also. My son use to come to this cave a lot. In fact, he stumbled into these caves and helped to preserve them."

"Well, Pete was also there when Clark," Chloe chipped in and then used air-quotes for her next word, "stumbled onto the caves."

"That's right," Mr. Kent agreed, "sorry for leaving that out. Anyways, I figured that since Clark sometimes comes down here to think. It wouldn't hurt to come down myself and think a little." His hand returning to his jacket pocket, Jonathan made sure the octagonal metal key he had was still there. _What was I thinking? I was about to try to bargain with Jor-El. Now that these girls have luckily delayed that brash impulse, I realize that Martha's right, Clark will come back on his own terms,_ Jonathan thought. Chuckling to himself, he said aloud, "I thought that maybe it'd inspire me into finding Clark."

The girls smiled and Dawn offered, "If you want us to leave you alone in your thoughts---"

"It's quite alright, Dawn," Jonathan said with a warm smile, "If I may ask, what brings you down here?"

Dawn wasn't sure if he was asking if she was here because of natural or supernatural, given his knowledge of Buffy and her. Something told her that Mr. Kent was the private type and wouldn't want Chloe to know about his awareness of the supernatural. So Dawn opted for a normal seeming answer. Her eyes shifting between Mr. Kent and Chloe, Dawn replied, "I saw the pictures of this cave somewhere and asked Chloe to bring me here. I have this thing for symbolism and writings, thought I'd take a shot at trying to translate it."

Chloe gave Dawn a curious look but otherwise played along, "Yeah, I told her that no one knows what it means but she insisted. I still don't know how she's coming up with what she tells me it says or if she can somehow actually read it."

Mr. Kent laughed, "I'm sure Dawn's just pulling your leg. What do you think it says Dawn?"

The three faced the wall as Dawn pointed out what she had translated so far, "The day has come." Dawn paused momentarily then started once more, "Sorry. The day has come that the Last Son has passed the first trial in his quest to." Again she paused and decided to go with the first translation she saw, knowing that to explain her theory on the symbol would only cause confusion, "conquer this third planet from the star, Sol."

Dawn was caught up in translating and due to the word change, Chloe was focused on Dawn. Neither girl noticed Mr. Kent's lack of color as Dawn translated what she didn't know was Kryptonian language. Though he wondered how it was possible, he recomposed himself. With a forced laugh, he said, "I still don't get where the lion comes in."

"Oh," Dawn said, pointing to the symbols above the indentation. "I think this here says 'House of El'. But not like the letter 'L', like in lion but more like if you spelled it. You know, like 'E-L' or maybe 'E-H-L'. Follow?"

The laughter that came from Mr. Kent wasn't forced, he genuinely found amusement in the way Dawn explained it to him. "I think you have a very vivid imagination," he stated though he knew that was far from the truth.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Night, Kal's Apartment

"Wow, Clark," Lana said as she took in his décor, "This is a real nice place. How are you able to afford this?"

"I can't," Clark lied, knowing that Lana wouldn't approve of his crime spree, "I'm house-sitting for a very well connected friend."

He felt weird lying to her after their moment of honesty in the alleyway but old habits are hard to break. Lana was rooting through the fridge and she brought out a lot of food. "Hungry much?" Clark said, clearly surprised at the cornucopia of tasteful delights she brought out.

"Yeah," Lana replied, "I don't know why. Ever since we got back from the alley, I've been famished." Lana turned a deep red, not wanting to say the other urges that seemed to be a byproduct of slaying. "Anyways," she said as she unconsciously ate a banana in a seductive manner, "what's so important that you have to leave me alone for a few hours?"

"A job. One that'll make me a lot of cash," Clark said absentmindedly, concentrating on Lana's actions more than what he was saying. Clearing his head and turning away from Lana, he said, "You stay here. I'll be back later."

"Don't be too long," Lana said, "I have to leave for Smallville tomorrow and unless you're coming with---"

Clark interrupted as he turned back to glare at Lana but found that she was still eating the banana, "Stop talking about Hicksville. Things have changed, I'm not going back there." He turned away from her sharply to emphasize his stance on the subject.

Lana bit harshly on the fruit then snapped back, "You don't have tell me things have changed. I know they have." She emphasized her point by quickly grabbing a nearby kitchen knife and whipping it at Clark. The knife shattered on Clark's back and suddenly Lana found him in front of her.

"What was that for?" Clark said, more surprised than angry but his tone still harsh.

"To prove a point," Lana shot back heatedly, "A lot of things have changed, Clark. You know how sick I am of hearing that things change? That I'm supposed to deal and move on as best as I can? But you know what? No matter how much things change, some things still remain the same. Despite everything, I still love you and I know you love me. So why can't you get it through your thick skull that the same may still go for your parents. Your _real_ parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. What are you so afraid of? The Clark Kent I knew wasn't this much of a coward. In fact, he was the bravest man have ever known."

Clark blinked and Lana could've sworn he was blinking back tears. Unfortunately she couldn't confirm it as she found Clark had moved to the door of his apartment and once more, had his back to her. "When I get back," he said. Lana moved to grab her coat. Clark continued, "We'll talk about it." Lana paused and didn't have time to reply as the door closed and she found herself alone in his apartment. Smiling and thinking to herself as she waited, _Maybe I actually got through to him. Ironic that we both had similar fears and secrets. Of course I just found out about mine. This has got to be the longest day ever._

Clark grabbed a familiar ski mask as he made his way to do the job Morgan Edge had 'hired' him to do. Lana's words had stung. Touching the ring on his finger reminded him of what he was and what he needed to do. He pulled on the mask. Right now, he didn't want to be Clark Kent. In order to keep his mind off of Lana, he had to concentrate on being Kal-El, the terror of Metropolis.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Evening, Bad Part of Smallville

Dawn slid herself through the window after Chloe. Their trip in the caves was cut short by a call from one of Chloe's informants that had led them to the very building they were breaking into. Mr. Kent had escorted them back to their car and Dawn found the chivalry in this area to be cute. On the trip to this abandoned house, Chloe had given Dawn a brief overview of the Kents and their son.

"So," Dawn said, "was it just me or did you get a weird vibe in that cave?"

"Uh," Chloe said as she clicked on a small flashlight, "must be just you. What kind of vibe? Good, bad, mediocre?"

The light cut through the darkness and revealed cobwebs, dust and discarded furnishings. "I dunno," Dawn replied, "It was like there was something else there. Besides Mr. Kent and how weird was that? Running into him and all?"

"Yeah," Chloe said absentmindedly, "Then again, Clark running away is also weird. Maybe it's a nurture thing."

Chloe's contact had said the Jane Doe from the hospital was spotted in this neighborhood. After paying off a few denizens, Chloe and Dawn had been told about this house. The worn out structure reminded Dawn of Rack's, the magical crackhouse that Willow had frequented in her days of Magic addiction. Dawn had mentioned to Chloe that these sorts of areas usually contained a vampire nest or two. Chloe, reluctantly, entered the building properly armed in case of such an event. Though unlike Dawn, she kept her stake sheathed as the two women investigated the structure.

Chloe sensed something was wrong before it happened. Unfortunately, she barely had time to avoid ambush herself but not enough to warn Dawn about the imminent attack. Dawn was knocked into an adjacent room, her stake sent clattering across the floor when she hit the ground.

Chloe had ducked one attacker's lunge but was caught unprepared by the kick from a second opponent. Gasping for breath, she reached for the stake in her jacket only to discover its absence. Looking up, she found herself facing a green lizard-like demon and a vampire. Behind them, she saw her stake lying on the floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dawn's body was on fire, not literally but still quite painful. Though she had used a shoulder roll to absorb most of the blow, the hit was still effective. Landing back on her feet, she assumed a defensive stance and took in her surroundings. She was inside the kitchen section of the house with the only exit from the room guarded by 3 vampires. Her stake was on the far side of the room and the knife rack was apparently emptied by the vamps.

"I thought the blonde was supposed to be the Slayer," said a skanky female vampire that looked like an underage prostitute.

"No," said another female, "The Slayer I fought had longer hair."

"Will you two shut up?" said a male vampire in an elegant business suit, "It doesn't matter. We'll find the Slayer later and kill her. For now, we have two very delectable snacks waiting for us." The man turned towards the prostitute and said, "Marissa, tell the others to keep the blonde alive. Mr. Edge will want to know who's intruding on his business in this quaint little town. We'll all share this one."

"I don't think so," Dawn said. While the vampires were busy talking to one another, Dawn had taken the time to incant a spell. Her palms facing outward, she let it loose. The bolts of fire had managed to hit the businessman and prostitute but the other female dodged the attack.

Her two companions reduced to cinder, she hissed, "Witch."

Hands still smoking from the magic, Dawn said coolly, "What? Did you think I was gonna be all whining and shrieky-like?"

"That was the plan," the vampire replied while warily circling the brunette.

"Get use to disappointment," Dawn said with a vicious smile, preparing for more physical combat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't suppose we could talk this over?" Chloe said sheepishly as she tried to assess her options. The growls from both beasts confirmed that negotiation wasn't one of them.

The vampire attacked claws first and Chloe had learned her lesson. Sidestepping the attack, Chloe let loose a sidekick that connected with the other demon's second attack. "Fool me once, shame on you," she said while shaking her finger at the green monster that was driven halfway across the room by the force of her counter-attack.

She dropped to execute a sweep kick that caught the vampire sneaking up behind her by surprise. The arc of the maneuver made contact with a nearby chair that Chloe had spotted earlier. The force of the kick shattered the furniture and sent debris flying into the air. Grabbing a piece of wood from the air, Chloe brought the weapon home and as dust exploded into the air, she turned back towards the remaining foe and finished, "Fool me twice, shame on me."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Night, Lionel's Office

Clark put the box in his jacket pocket and rushed the blonde that held the hammer, knocking her back. He had miscalculated and sent her flying through the wall into the next office. He was at war with himself. One part thought that anyone working for Lionel Luthor deserved it and would probably be compensated for any injury. The other part wanted to check if she was alright. Hearing a groan from the other room, the latter won out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Buffy was surprised at how quick her opponent had caught her off guard. She was equally surprised by the intensity of the hit. She hadn't felt anything like that since Glory. She wondered if Dawn's charm bag was working then decided if it was, she was in for one hell of a fight. Getting up, she saw the creature coming through the wall for the next round. Getting a good grip on the Troll hammer, she took on the air of confidence and a phrase that her old lover, Spike, had used on many an occasion. Smiling at the masked humanoid, she said, "That all you got, nancy?"

The creature didn't respond and stalked towards her in a way that reminded her of the Friday the 13th movies. She was ready for a quick attack this time and when the creature got close, it suddenly stumbled. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Buffy took a swing with the hammer. It connected with a thunderous crack and sent the creature flying off through a wall and into the hallway. "Quiet type, huh?" Buffy stated as she climbed through the wall towards her adversary, "Well, Teddy, just remember who has the big stick."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clark had intended to knock out Lionel's guard but this time around when he got close, he felt weak as if Kryptonite was present. Before he could look for the source, he felt the crushing weight of the hammer propel him into the hallway. Slightly disoriented from the hit, he barely heard her say something about a big stick.

He was through playing games. He stood up and stalked back towards the girl. As he got closer, he ruled out the possibility of the offending stones being on her because of the lack of nausea. The girl was obviously trained in the art of combat, a skill that he could envision Jor-El respecting. Seeing the fire escape behind her, Clark figured out a way to make the fight end quickly. Using his superspeed, he took the blonde through the door behind her and they began to fall down open area within the rectangular stairwell.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_So not good,_ Buffy thought as she and the demon careened through the open shaft the stairwell contained. _At least there's enough room that I'm not hitting my head on the guardrails. And I still have the hammer._

Buffy grinned as she devised a plan and the monster that held her suddenly grew weak. Utilizing the lapse, Buffy twisted their bodies so that she was 'on top'. The maneuver had moved their trajectory and the demon's head was now clanging against the guardrails on their trip downwards. Buffy had expected the head of the humanoid to snap off. Surprisingly, it didn't and she was stuck with the dilemma of slowing the descent more so that she would survive the trip.

Using her free hand to keep the monster's head down so that it would catch on the railings, she swung the hammer out to catch the other side of the stairwell. Her muscles were on fire and she was sure that her shoulder would be dislocated when they landed but she was also sure that she had slowed them down enough for her to survive the impact. They crashed through the floor into the basement with a resounding bang. Dust and various other debris littered the air. Both combatants groaned in the aftermath. No sooner was Buffy able to get up did the creature do the same. Looking at the masked humanoid, Buffy tried to find any sign of injury and wasn't sure if the blood stains on the mask was hers or its. _You gotta be kidding me. It's like the Energizer Bunny. A demonic, evil Energizer Bunny. Actually, is there a difference?_

The creature threw a wicked haymaker that caught Buffy off-guard. The Slayer flew through the air and crashed with her back onto a steel pillar. Shaking off her daze and clutching her side, she thought, _Gotta end this soon. At least it didn't notice I snagged that box in the fall._ The hammer weighed heavy in her hand, she readied her next attack only to find the demon in front of her with a fearsome grin.

She tried to buy some time with a sucker-punch but was rewarded with what felt like a shattered hand. She did gain some distance with a reverse spinning kick, but only a foot of breathing room at most. Both combatants breathed heavily, knowing that the next move and successful hit would determine the victor. The two titans wound up to deliver their final blow. Buffy blocked the demon's punch with the Troll hammer, shattering its ring but before she could deliver an elbow shot, the creature used its other hand to land a solid punch on the Slayer's jaw. Years of Slayer training and experience kicked in as the Buffy drifted into unconsciousness, she spun with the momentum of the punch and angled the heel of her right foot to resemble a makeshift reverse roundhouse kick. The result ended with the Buffy literally unconsciously delivering her final attack upon her opponent. The sound of her kick echoed through the basement. Both warriors fell to the ground, neither rising to claim victory.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He wasn't sure how long he was out. It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days but one thing was for sure, the first thought that crossed Clark's mind was, _Ouch, that girl sure can pack a punch._ He was still groggy and fighting to keep consciousness when he heard shambling coming towards him. Still weak from the exertion of battle, Clark struggled to rise but found he didn't yet have coherent control over his muscles to move. He heard a familiar feminine voice say, "Gee Fred, Velma, if it isn't the ghost of Teddy Roosevelt, who is it?"

As he felt the hand grasp his mask, Clark regained control of his body and used his superspeed to disappear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A confused Buffy held the ski mask and stared the empty space the monster's body had occupied. "Huh," she shrugged, "guess it's a melty kind of demon."

The Slayer dropped the mask and as she started to leave before any authorities arrived, a brilliant white light appeared in front of her and a disembodied voice boomed from within it, "You dare to interfere in my affairs? Foolish earthling, feel the wrath of Jor-El." With that said, a bolt of vibrant white energy shot menacingly towards Buffy.

A/N: Building on the Dawn magics angle and other stuff we saw in season 7. More to come later. I forgot that season 7 Buffy actually did have a potential slayer named Chloe, who was blonde. Ironic, huh?

40

259


	6. Chapter 05: Aftermath

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: knytmareyahoo.com

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Clark/Lana

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exile, Phoenix, Skinwalker

DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net, email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: This ends the first part of the story. The second part will take place about weeks after these events.

 As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

122

Interim

Chapter 5

Saturday Night, Under LuthorCorp Building

A bolt of vibrant white energy shot menacingly towards Buffy. She reflexively threw up her right arm, turned her head with eyes shut, knowing that she didn't have time to dive away. Hoping that she'd survive the strike, she braced herself for some sort of impact. Seconds became hours and suddenly she heard an unexpected yet familiar voice say, "What the hell is going on?" Turning back around, the Slayer saw an invisible barrier protecting her from the blast of light. The light streamed around the shield that was inches before her outstretched arm.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ten seconds before, Sullivan Household Bathroom

After the events at the crackhouse, Dawn felt she could use a bath. Stepping from relaxing waters of the bath, Dawn covered herself and her hair with the guest towels Chloe had given her. She was about to brush her teeth in front of the sink mirror when a white beam of light appeared inches before her, slamming her backwards into the wall with an incredible amount of force.

Opening her eyes, Dawn saw before her a barrage of images instead of the surroundings she expected to see. Within her mind she heard a language she knew wasn't English yet she could translate all the same. The images she saw included the spires of a city that seemed to be out of a movie or comic book, an exploding planet and a ship carrying a baby from the destruction. Dawn opened her mouth to say, "What the hell is going on?" and did not know that statement was heard hundreds of miles away by her sister.

Within Dawn's mind, she heard a voice say coldly, "Interesting. This was not foreseen."

Outside the door of the bathroom, Chloe stood and heard the same cold voice Dawn heard. Chloe had come to investigate the noise and was worried when there was no response from Dawn. The strange voice had sealed her decision and with her newly found Slayer strength, Chloe burst through the door to discover a nearly catatonic Dawn slumped against the wall still wrapped in her towel. Chloe barely noticed the beam of light inches away from her friend.

Back in Metropolis, the shield surrounding Buffy held strong against the barrage of menacing light. Straining to peer into the bright entity, she once again heard Dawn's voice from its center, "Oh and like I was expecting this. What are you? What do you want?"

Chloe saw Dawn open her mouth but the voice that issued forth was the cold _masculine_ voice she heard earlier, "I could ask the same of you. I would've never suspected that this planet was capable of producing a being of such power."

The images Dawn saw shifted into the form of a man. The man was broad and tall. Clad in a regal white suit that bore the symbol of the House of El in blue, he paced on the air, awaiting a response. Looking down she soon found that she too had gained form in this place of mists and illusion. Ignoring the man's statement, she half-asked, half-stated, "Astral plane, I'm guessing. What I can't figure is what's up with you wearing the symbol for the House of El."

Jor-El stopped pacing and failing to mask his surprise, he queried, "How is it possible that you know of the glory of what was once Krypton?"

Dawn shrugged, "Lucky guess? You still haven't answered why we are here and why you brought me here."

Jor-El remained silent and stoically crossed his arms before him. Suddenly, all was made clear to Dawn, "You don't know, do you? You're just as lost as me as to how and why we're here. I was brushing my teeth, what's the last thing you remember?"

Again, silence greeted the teen. Frustrated, Dawn shrieked, "I've had a long day and you're not helping. Now you can either help me figure a way out or we can both be trapped here."

Seconds ticked by, finally Jor-El sighed, "I was exacting retribution on the one who sought to interfere with my plan for my son."

"Your son?" Dawn interrupted.

"Kal-El," Jor-El elaborated, "the Last Son of Krypton. I had saved him from the destruction of our world by sending him to Earth. To the one family on this planet that ever showed me kindness and trust. The House of K---"

Dawn and Chloe never heard the rest of statement as light suddenly flared around them, drowning out both sound and sight. Miles away, the light in front of Buffy imploded and vanished. Although miles apart, all three women blinked twice, having the same reaction to the event

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday Night, Clark's Apartment

Clark had sped back towards his apartment. Free of the effects of the Red Kryptonite, he was worried about Lana. Though glad at the way she had handled what he had told her, he had a feeling that something was amiss. For the first time in three months, he had to deal with the fact that he was at a loss as to what to do. Right now, he wanted to seek comfort, and that comfort would come in Lana's arms. When he arrived, he found only an envelope bearing his name. Opening it, he read:

> Dear Clark, 
> 
> For the past three months, I've thought that you were just waiting for the right person to find you. To bring you home. Deep down, I hoped that person was me. After seeing you tonight, I realized how wrong I was. Not about the right person needing to find you but about who that person was. You weren't waiting for me to find you, you were waiting for yourself.
> 
> As much as I love you and that I know you love me, I know now that isn't the issue. Nell once told me, when I was younger: 'Love is like a bunny. You can care for it all you want. Your natural inclination is to protect it fiercely but it won't survive like that. Sometimes you need to let it go so that it could thrive, so that it can find its place in the world.' I'm not saying good-bye. I'm not saying that I've given up on us. I don't know what I'm saying, really, but I do know that I love you. I also know that you are still searching for yourself and until you find your place in this world, you will never find where I fit into that picture. You have a destiny to fulfill, just like I do. Destiny isn't set in stone. It's made by the choices we make. The choice is up to you and you alone. I can only hope that choice in some way, involves me and Smallville. 
> 
> Love Forever and a Day,
> 
> Lana 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Next Day, Smallville

Lana's car pulled up to the front of the Kent household and Buffy got out of the car. Lana's cell rang. It seemed the LuthorCorp 'representatives' needed to see her. Saying bye to Buffy, Lana drove off to talk to the Wolfram and Hart lawyers.

Thanking Lana, Buffy walked up to the front door of the house as the teenager pulled away from the house. After getting a call from Dawn last night, she decided to call Lana and see if they could head home earlier than planned. Lana seemed more than happy to oblige. Now Buffy stood in front of the door, waiting for someone to answer.

Martha opened the door and Buffy grinned, "Hello Mrs. Kent. How are you today?"

"Oh, I've had better days, Buffy but thank you for the concern," Martha said, obviously lamenting over her missing son.

Smiling sympathetically, Buffy said sheepishly, "I was hoping that Mr. Kent might have the car fixed? Either way, I'm here to help out around the farm to help work off the expense."

Martha chuckled to herself, "Oh, Buffy. You don't really have to do that. We're more than happy to help."

Buffy bit her lower lip and said, "No, really. I insist. Lana told me about your, ah, troubles. It's the least I can do to help. Besides, it's not everyday you can get free labor from a super-powered being."

Mrs. Kent blinked in surprise and was about to answer when Jonathan came up behind her and said, "I suppose you're right, Buffy. You really don't need to help. Fixing your car was no hassle to us."

Opening the door and letting the girl in, he said non-chalantly, "Come on in. I'll get you the keys to your car."

Buffy walked in with a noticeable limp and the Kents look of concern prompted her to say, "Oh, it's not that bad really."

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Oh, the last Big Bad was more 'mill' than 'run-of-the'. Nothing a few more hours of Slayer-healing won't take care of. I'll be fine, really," Buffy replied.

They gave her a look of confusion and insisted she sit down. Buffy smiled politely and obliged them. Jonathan went to get her keys just as her cell phone rang.

Looking at Martha apologetically, Buffy saw it was from Dawn. Answering she got up, started to pace and said, "Dawn, is everything alright…What do you mean it's not the melty kind? How about disappeary kind...Oh, I see. Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Have you found anything about that Jor-El guy you mentioned…Nothing? Well, keep searching."

As Buffy clicked off the phone, Martha was anxious to ask about what she overheard but wishing to remain careful, she focused on a less obscure fact in the conversation, "Melty kind?"

"Yeah, the demon I fought last night. It went poof on me. I thought it melted away 'cause some demons do that. But not Devracs apparently. So that means it's still on the loose. Chloe and Dawn are in full research mode trying to figure out where it could pop up next."

"Chloe?" Martha said, betraying her curiosity.

Buffy, realizing her mistake in betraying the Chloe's identity as a Slayer, amended, "Well, Dawn's using Chloe's resources to research it."

Martha didn't have time to respond as Jonathan walked around towards the room saying, "Sorry, I must've misplaced the keys. I can't seem to find them anywhere." As he turned the corner into the room, both he and Martha said, "Oh my God, Clark."

Buffy turned to see a tall yet uncomfortable, young man standing in the doorway. The worried parents rushed towards their wayward son. Gripping him tightly, tears streamed down their faces as they welcomed him home, Buffy said aloud, doubting they were paying enough attention to notice, "I'll just come back later to pick up my car and arrange payment."

Jonathan came back into the reality and said, "Thank you." He glanced towards his son and added, "But where are my manners? Buffy, I'd like you to meet our son, Clark."

Clark looked the blonde girl over, realizing with shock that she was the one he fought with the previous night.  Quickly recomposing himself, he smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Buffy responded.

Clark glanced about the room and said to his dad, "Have you tried looking behind the end table for her keys? Sometimes things fall back there."

Jonathan replied, "I'll try that, son," and promptly went off in search of Buffy's keys once more.

It was clear that the Kents should talk and Buffy turned towards Martha and Clark to say, "It's alright, I really should go. I'll be by later." Before they could respond, she turned towards the door and walked away. Neither tried to stop her and as she neared the barn, she saw a bald headed man walking up the road.

He looked at her, puzzled, and stated, "If you're here for the auction, you're too late."

Buffy blinked and said, "Huh?"

The man apologized, "Sorry, I just thought you might be looking over the grounds because of the auction. I'm Lex Luthor."

Recognition dawned on Buffy's face and she extended her hand, "Oh. I'm Buffy Summers."

"Not that it is my business, but what are you doing here, Miss Summers?"

"Oh, I had car trouble and Mr. Kent helped me out. I came to get my car but they couldn't find the keys so I decided to walk home since we're renting Lana's old house," Buffy responded, leaving the announcement of Clark's homecoming to the Kents.

Lex raised his eyebrow, "Lana's house, huh? I take it you're a friend of the family?"

"Not exactly," Buffy said, chuckling to herself at Lex's subtle ploys, "It's a long story but to make it short, I am friends with Lana now. My mentor found the house to rent."

Lex laughed, "Well, perhaps you'd like to tell me that tale at a later date?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Buffy Closes the Door, Kent House

Jonathan arrived back in the room when the front door closed and said, "She left in a hurry."

"Dad," Clark said, "not to rain on the parade, but we may have a problem."

"You heard that too, Clark?" Martha asked.

"Heard what?" Jonathan said confused, "Slow down, you two."

"That girl," Clark started.

"Buffy," Martha amended.

"Buffy," Clark corrected and continued, "was talking to someone and it has something to do with Jor-El."

Before Jonathan could respond, Martha elaborated, "She was talking to Dawn."

Jonathan was interrupted once more, this time by Clark, "Don? Who's Don? Is he someone from LuthorCorp?"

Jonathan finally got a word in, "Dawn is a she and she is Buffy's sister. Why do you think she'd be involved with LuthorCorp?" The elder Kents looked at their son with a mix of curiosity, anticipation and dread.

"Long story short is that I had to fight her because she was protecting Lionel's vault," Clark said. It was clear, from the look he received, that Clark would have to tell them the full story eventually.

"I really can't see those girls being involved with the Lionel in any way," Martha replied hesitantly.

"Neither can I, dear," Jonathan said, "but we'll have to keep an eye on them just in case. Clark, how is it that you recognize her and she didn't recognize you?"

"I," Clark said, more to the ground than his folks, "was wearing a mask."

His parents avoided that subject for the moment and Jonathan changed the topic, "Clark, I think it would be easiest for you to keep an eye on Dawn. She seems to be a key in this somehow. I caught her in the caves and think she can read Kryptonian somehow."

Glancing out the window, Mr. Kent thought he saw Lex's outline along with Buffy's against the setting sun. _That's impossible, Lex died in the plane crash._

A/N: Building on the Dawn magics angle and other stuff we saw in season 7. More to come later. May re-do this chapter, depends when I have time to write the next.

34

156


	7. Chapter 06: The Spider's Web

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: 

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Clark/Lana

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exile, Phoenix

DISTRIBUTION: , email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: This is the second part of the story. Building on the Dawn magics angle and other stuff we saw in season 7. Think this is my longest chapter yet for this story. More on Edges minions later.

 As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust. 

139

Interim

Chapter 6

September 2003 (Tuesday, 3 weeks later), Smallville

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, even more than your Lexus theory," Clark choked out between fits of uncontrollable chuckling as he walked beside Dawn down the country road that lead to their respective homes.

"Shut up," Dawn said, clearly ignoring Clark's chiding, "Have you been to Wyoming? Do you know anyone from there or that's been there? Has anyone famous come from there? Do they export anything that's well known? How do you know it exists? I say it's where the government keeps all their alien artifacts as well as anything else they don't want to find and that anyone claiming to be from there is really a government agent seeding disinformation…"

"People claiming that they're going there are spies in training. So, therefore, Wyoming must not exist. You're right, Dawn, it's a conspiracy. How could I not see it before, Area 51 is just a front to distract us from Wyoming," Clark finished with an explosion of laughter.

She kicked a rock in path and retorted, "Yes, it is and my Lexus theory is completely right. You're just too ignorant to agree with that too."

Clark stopped laughing and grew solemn, "I'm sorry, Dawn. Maybe you're right about the Lexus thing. The plural of Lexus is Lexi." Waiting for her to beam a smile in triumph, Clark smirked and added, "And maybe we live in bizarro-land," before exploding with laughter

Dawn, getting annoyed by Clark's behavior, said as solemnly possible, "it makes total sense. Octopus, octopi. Cactus, cacti. Lexus, Lexi."

Her tenaciousness was too much for the farm boy as he fell to the ground with laughter, and Dawn, clearly fuming, wrinkled her nose at him. Clark, still doubled over in laughter, looked up to see her face and his amusement only increased. Dawn held the look and narrowed her eyes at the farm-boy as he lay gasping for breathe and turning blue. Crossing her arms, she remarked, "Why are you laughing still? Nose-wrinkling is a universal sign of vehemence anger and impending _doom_." 

Clark stopped laughing long enough to say, "Again, in bizarro-land. Nose-wrinkling is as threatening as a bunny. And who in their right mind would be afraid of bunnies?"

Dawn grew sad and stalked off down the road. Clark recomposed himself and caught up to her, "Dawn, what's the matter? I'm sorry. I went too far and offended you. I didn't mean…"

"It's cool, Clark. You couldn't have known and besides," Dawn recomposed herself as well and replied as they came to the drive of her home, "this is my stop. Thanks for the walk-with."

Before he could reply, Dawn walked towards her home without a look back. _It's funny,_ she thought, _three weeks here and this is home. Must be the small town atmosphere. Then again, maybe it's the people. At least things haven't been too Hellmouthy here, it's a welcome break._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

3 weeks before (Sunday), Summers' Home (Lana's old place)

Buffy rubbed her jaw tenderly. It was still a bit sore from her fight with the Devrac. As Dawn came in with a cold packet in one hand and a piece of pie in the other, her sister said, "Thanks Dawn."

"Not a problem," Dawn said as she took a seat at the kitchen table with her sister and started eating apple pie.

"Oh, not just for the icy cold goodness, I think that charm you made for me really turned the tide there for me."

Dawn looked up from her snack and smiled, "Cool, that mean no lecture?"

Buffy wiped her mouth at her sister, and once Dawn cleaned up the stray piece, said, "Yes, no lecture. Though I want you to be careful."

Reading Buffy's thoughts, Dawn replied, "I'm not gonna go scary-veiny on you." Before Buffy could get a rebuttal in, she continued, "Willow would agree with me."

Buffy looked perplexed and Dawn put down her fork and clarified, "I thought she told you. That would _so_ explain why you don't like me using magic. Anyways, before Willow left for South America, I helped her with this augury. I won't bore you with the details, but after we were done, Willow wanted me to cast some spells alone. She said that I seemed to be drawing energy for the spell from somewhere else, she wanted to know from where exactly."

Buffy was clearly intrigued and Dawn smiled proudly. Tucking her right foot underneath her left thigh and onto the chair, she continued, "The energy that powers most magics comes from emotions deep within ourselves, Willow said, but according to what she felt, I wasn't drawing on neither happy (or light) energy nor on angsty (or dark) energy. Turns out that I seem to be drawing power extra-dimensionally. She thinks it has something to do with me being The Key. Though there has been a noticeable increase in the potency of what I can do as I get older, I told her and Giles about the 'cycling' spell I did for your charm. Waiting to see what they think about it."

"Yeah, it would be best to consult them," Buffy replied as she mulled over the impromptu lecture on the nature of magic.

Dawn resumed eating the pie and remarked, "This is really good pie. I'm so glad that Lex gave this to us. He said Mrs. Kent makes and sells them. We haven't had time to go shopping until tonight. Speaking of which, what was up with you and him?"

"Nothing," Buffy said a bit defensively, "I just met him coming home from the Kents. I didn't want to ruin the family time with Clark coming back and Lex just happened to show up and offer me a ride home, is all."

"Uh huh," Dawn said suggestively, "and _you_ just _happened_ to invite him in for breakfast. And then we just happened to notice that we haven't grocery shopped yet. _Then_, he just _happens_ to make a call to have them delivered to us _and_ wait with us for them. _And_ we don't have to pay for…"

"I think Lex is just one of those nice guys and besides, he's married," Buffy interrupted.

"P-shaw," Dawn said, "I think he's sweet on you and really don't see his marriage lasting long. Notice how he was ally avoidy about the subject, I know you noticed. I saw you noticing."

"You didn't just 'p-shaw' at me," Buffy said, turning a bit red and clearly ignoring everything her sister had said after the offending phrase. Whether the blush was from anger or embarrassment, Dawn couldn't decipher. "So, Chloe's our second slayer, huh?" Buffy asked in an effort to steer the topic away from the man who seemed to have come back from the dead or at least avoided it narrowly.

"Yep," Dawn replied. Buffy silently thanked her for allowing the change of subject, "This has been easy so far. Two down…"

"One to go," Buffy finished. "Well, that makes training easy. Lana and Chloe know each other and live in the same house…"

"Yeah," Dawn said, chewing on her lip, "about that…"

Buffy shot her sister a 'mom' look and Dawn mumbled, "I sorta didn't mention that Lana was a Slayer to Chloe."

As Buffy went from mom to confused, Dawn pleaded, "Chloe remarked how she felt special being a Slayer. It seemed to me that was because she had something Lana didn't. I don't know what you think, but Lana reminds me of Harmony. Just brunette instead of blonde."

"That is so unfair, Dawn," Buffy admonished, "you hardly know her and now you're making judgments."

"You haven't disagreed, yet," Dawn remarked with an insolent smirk.

Buffy snorted in disgust, "I wouldn't say Harmony, more like Cordelia…"

"Ha…"

"Let me finish," Buffy said with authority, "and she only reminds me of Cordy because Lana has the whole Cordette look but remember how good Cordy turned out to be? Point is once you get to know her, she's actually a good person."

Dawn responded by resuming her interest in the pie. Buffy smiled to herself and asked, "But I guess you're right in one way. We should let the girls decide who they want to reveal their 'secret identities' to. In the mean time, until or _if_ we can train them together, you'll have to train Chloe. You two seem to get along."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The following Monday, Smallville High Hallway

"Hey Chloe," Dawn said as she spotted her friend in the hallway of Smallville High.

"Heya Dawnie," Chloe said as she saw the girl make her way through the undulating throng of teenagers. She met Dawn halfway, pointing to the door to The Torch, and said, "First day's always the busiest. Speaking of which how is yours so far?"

"I've got math with Clark, first period. English with Lana second, and now I have a free period. Figured I'd see about maybe joining the Torch," Dawn replied with hope in her eyes.

"That's a great idea," Chloe beamed a smile, "I could use someone to chat and gossip with in here when things are slow and show you the ropes of reporting and researching."

"That's not exactly wha---"

"And you can, of course, tell me more about the whole Slayer gig," Chloe's grin grew wider.

"Am I that transparent?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Kinda and I was thinking more about everything that's happened these few days. Figured that you might be able to tell me more about what you know."

"I can do you one better," Dawn said eagerly, "I can train you."

"No offense," Chloe said, "but what about Buffy? She is after all a Slayer and according to you, _the_ Slayer for a while there. Who better to train me?"

"Well," Dawn said, "before there were multiple Slayers, who do you think trained them?"

"Oh, good point," Chloe said, "hadn't thought of that."

Dawn laughed then said, "A group called 'Watchers' trained Slayers. I spent time watching Buffy train and eventually training some with her. Besides, Buffy still has to find the other Slayers that Willow detected. With me training you, that gives her time to do that. But if you really want her to train you instead of me---"

Dawn let the question hang in the air while she mock pouted at Chloe. Chloe smile awkwardly at her and stated, "No. No, I was just curious. Journalistic instinct and all. I'll be glad to train with you."

Dawn grinned, "Don't worry, if I was in your place, I'd have the same questions."

"Bet you wouldn't have this one," Chloe said with a touch of arrogance and mischief.

"Won't know until you ask, will we?" Dawn shot back with the same tone.

"What about Lana and Clark?"

"Ha," Dawn said, "already thought of."

"Really?"

"Well," Dawn said as she made an imaginary line with her toe, "Not by me. Buffy figured that out. She can keep Lana from finding out your secret identity. That is unless you want to just tell her."

Chloe blurted out, "You can do that?"

Dawn giggled, "Yeah. Though don't expect people you tell to believe you off the bat. Being a Slayer isn't all cloak and dagger, Peter Parker/Spiderman. Buffy had friends helping her, and I think that's why she survived for so long."

Chloe mulled it over, "I'll feel the waters and see how my friends might react. Plus, I'm sorta enjoying the whole Spiderman/Warrior Angel mystery thing."

"There is a sort of appeal to a secret identity," Dawn said, "I'll give you that."

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, there is. Well, we got Lana covered. What about Clark?"

"Good question."

Chloe paced the room and finally said, "Well, I suppose that you could always distract him and we can meet up somewhere."

"Me distract him?" Dawn said confused, "Wouldn't you be the better one for that? He is _your_ friend."

"Well, it's a dual purpose really. He can show you some ropes when it comes to journalism. Don't tell him I said this, but he seems to have a knack for it."

"And the second reason?" Dawn asked.

"Clark has a thing for brunettes," Chloe said bitterly.

_Or rather a certain brunette_, Dawn thought but kept to herself. Changing the subject, Dawn said, "So, until I can get a confirm from Willow, I figured out that vial Buffy got from the Devrac, you know…from Metropolis. I told you about it last night. Anyways, it is definitely strange."

Chloe laughed, "That is _intriguing _to hear. Especially coming from one of the few people I thought has seen it all. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, it doesn't register as human so I thought maybe it's a sample of the Devrac because if you had one, you could possible clone it with a sp---"

"Wait," Chloe said, "you're sure it's a Devrac that your sister fought?"

"Yuh-huh," Dawn replied, "from her description, it matches the papers and all accounts and descriptions of the species."

"So, not a Devrac sample then I take it?" Chloe said, sitting on her desk, "Otherwise it would be mystery solved."

Dawn pulled up a chair and propped up her feet on Chloe's desk, "Sure, steal my thunder."

Chloe shrugged an apology, motioned to Dawn to continue and then proceeded to chew thoughtfully on a pencil. Dawn sighed, "Yeah. Devrac samples are rare but Giles had one in the database he gave me. I compared. One would assume that we're dealing with an un-catalogued species of demon. Possibly a variant of the Devrac."

Pencil, still in mouth, Chloe said, "Why do I sense a 'but' in all of this?"

Dawn picked up a pen from the desk and threw it at her friend. Chloe caught it before she was hit and shrugged another apology. Recomposing herself, Dawn said, "Because I have a theory---"

"Is it anything like the Great Lexus theory?" Chloe jested.

This time Dawn was quicker with her throw, with an 'ouch', Chloe added, "Sorry, no more interruptions."

"Good. Anyways, if you look at the sample, I mean really look, you find that," Dawn added a dramatic pause, "it seems very _alien_. It's closer to the Queller demon than anything else. Meaning that came from outer space or some other-space, 'cause it seems to also share traits with the meteor rocks. Well, the Queller was summoned but still, came from the sky and we thought it was from outer space so we can't really discount that."

"So, we may be dealing with some sort of summoned, possibly extra-dimensional meteor mutant?" Chloe summarized.

"Well," Dawn said hesitantly, "there's one hole in that theory."

"Which is?"

Dawn put her feet down and leaned closer to Chloe, saying, "I was putting it away and when it got close to some meteor rock I was studying before."

"What happened?" Chloe said as Dawn paused for the right word.

"It started acting, well, _funny_," Dawn finished

"I'm guessing not funny as in funny-ha-ha," Chloe said, pondering this piece of the puzzle.

"Yup," Dawn said, "and another thing that was strange. There was half a vial and you'd think that something important enough to lock in a vault would be full. Where's the other half?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Third Period, Smallville High Guidance Councilor's Office

Clark came through the doorway of the office and his jaw dropped.

"Take a seat, Clark," Buffy said from behind her desk, "From the look on your face, I'm the last person you expected to see here, huh?"

"Your parents didn't mention I was applying for this job?" Buffy said while she straightened out her desk.

"Uh no," Clark said, still standing in the doorway.

"Well," Buffy said, indicating he should take a seat, "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Clark numbly took a seat and Buffy stated, "We both know why you're here. I'm supposed to evaluate you before you can officially return to classes. Also, I'm here whenever you need to talk. I know you must hear this a lot but I know what you're going through."

"No offense, Ms. Summers," Clark began.

"Please, Clark, call me Buffy. Ms. Summers makes me feel older than I am."

"Well, Buffy," Clark said, testing the sound of addressing a school official by their first name, "You have no idea what I've been through, let alone what I'm going through."

Buffy chuckled and looked down at some papers, "No offense taken, but you'd be surprised what I've been through. I've been reading up on your files and I've figured out your secret."

Clark blanched and recovered as Buffy brought her head up, "Oh, really? What is it then?"

"You have a bit of a Messiah complex," Buffy stated plainly, "or that's what standard psych would say. However, I use to live on a Hellmouth and know anomalies when I see them and you, Clark Kent, are an anomaly."

"Hellmouth?" Clark said, surprised.

"Your parents didn't tell you about me?" Buffy said, just as surprised.

"No, I mean yes, they did," Clark said, clearly flummoxed and amended, "It's just you're so…so…_open_ about it."

Buffy laughed, "It's not like I'm all Peter Parker about it. Not exactly Fantastic Four about it either and I have been spending _way__ too much time_ with Xander and Andrew. Anyways, I read your file and you seem like the kind of kid your folks would trust with information like that. Truth is that I could tell everyone about what I am and my abilities but not many people would believe me and that's _after seeing it_. My mentor, Giles, use to say that people tend to rationalize what they can and forget the rest. Or something like that, I sorta wasn't paying too much attention at the time."

Clark recomposed himself and finally said, "So what's the verdict? You've been reading up on me. Can I go back to class?"

"Clark," Buffy began cautiously, "I know that you probably want to put this all behind you as quickly and quietly as possible but the truth is that life isn't that simple."

Clark took in the information and responded, "So where do we go from here?"

Buffy straightened out her papers and stated, "That all depends on you. Why'd you run away? I mean, from all indications, you're a good kid. Only in trouble once, for assault on some college boys, but that was resolved. You seem to be a bit of a town hero from all indications. If you were a girl, I'd suspect you were a Slayer but you aren't." A sudden thought occurred to her and she blurted, "Unless you're a hermaphrodite…you're not a hermaphrodite, are you?"

"No," Clark said as he turned deep red, "no. Definitely not. All boy here."

Tapping his knee to emphasize his point, Clark's voice trailing off into uncomfortable silence, Buffy breathed deeply and, pretended she didn't say what she did, said, "Good. Good. Now that's settled, why'd you run away? I'm sure it's complicated, it always is."

"Do we have to talk about that now?" Clark said, still uneasy.

"No," Buffy said quickly to move to a more neutral space for the both of them, "we can get to that when you're comfortable. Can we start with why you came back?"

"This is just between you and me?" Clark asked.

"Absolutely," Buffy said with a bit too much pep. She was glad this wasn't as going as horribly as she had initially imagined it would. In order for that to happen would require Clark to transform into some sort of big blue demon of doom. "If it would make you feel more comfortable talking about it, I can tell you about my runaway experience sometime later."

"Yeah," Clark said with a bit of smile and surprise, "I'd like that."

"Good, we'll compare notes later, first you go."

"It was something Lana said to me," Clark said, "well, not really said but wrote. It really made me think and convinced me that things weren't as hopeless as it seemed."

"Aw," Buffy said, "Sorry, but its kinda sweet. I won't ask what she said but I have to ask you some standardized questions." Picking up a sheet, she began to ask Clark some of the evaluation questions that her job required.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That Afternoon, Torch Office

"Clark, glad to see you back," Chloe said, letting the unspoken question of 'for how long' hang in the air.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, pondering his choice of coming back to this room especially after the waves of ice-cold that Chloe has been giving him since he got back this morning. Dawn broke the tension by saying to him, "Hi. I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers, I just signed up to the Torch today. From what I'm told, you're its ace investigative reporter next to Chloe here."

Clark laughed and Chloe smiled. Clark clarified, "Last I knew, I was the Torch's _only other_ investigative reporter."

"Clark," Chloe said coyly, "you wouldn't mind helping Dawn out from time to time, would you?"

"Uh," Clark said, "I don't see why not." There was something about Dawn that Clark couldn't put his finger on but he felt completely at ease around her. He smiled at Dawn and she returned the gesture.

"Good," Chloe said, "Now that that is settled…was there too many that's in the sentence? Oh well, we got it settled. On to other business."

"Which would be?" Clark asked, clearly intrigued.

"I have a few things that are headliners but I want to hold on Lex's resurrection for now."

"Oh," Dawn interrupted, "I bet I know one of them." Clark and Chloe turned her attention to her and Dawn blushed at her outburst. _Forgot __Clark__ doesn't have the 411 on the M'Fashnik._

"Well, Dawn?" Clark prompted.

"Uh," Dawn said, "I was just thinking we still need to track down that Jane Doe and _stuff_."

Chloe read between the lines and added, "Yeah, that _stuff_. I was going to take care of that but we could split it that whole thing up." Chloe noticed that Clark was nearing the print-outs that she had on the mysterious Mr. Edge and the M'Fashnik they encountered. She quickly added, "Clark, think you can keep Dawn company and follow up on the Jane Doe? She'll fill you in on what we know."

"Of course he can," Dawn said as she grabbed him by the arm. Maneuvering the boy from the office and away from the papers, Dawn struck up idle conversation with him, "Clark, what would you call more than one Lexus?"

"Uh, Lexuses?" Clark answered. As Dawn began to debate the plural, she and Chloe didn't know that Clark had already managed to see enough. _Mr. Edge? It can't be Morgan Edge, could it? What would Chloe and Dawn want with him? I knew I couldn't trust the Summers sisters, but Chloe? I'll have to talk to Lana and Pete. Tell them to keep an eye out and be careful. Buffy knows I know what she is, did she tell Dawn that I know? I better be on guard until I can figure things out._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

September 2003 (Tuesday), Kent Farm

            "Tell Chloe that I said 'hi'," Clark muttered to himself as Dawn walked towards her house. _Wow, I've finally gotten use to it being Dawn and Buffy's house. Not Lana's. Three weeks and I still can't make heads or tails of what they're up to. Or what their connection to the Luthors is. Why doesn't Dawn wait for Chloe to leave school and want to walk with me? Chloe always comes over to their place anyways._ The recent conversation with Dawn stirred up memories of their first encounter. In a daze, Clark walked to his own home and up the drive.

Clark was still daydreaming of his first impression of Dawn when he noticed a black, tinted sedan parked by his barn. The window opened and he felt a knot in his stomach. The bad feeling became worse as he saw the face behind the window. The familiar voice sent a chill down Clark's spine. Clark glanced towards his house and x-rayed for an ambush of any kind, barely hearing, "You are a tough man to find, Kal. Tough, but not impossible.  Though I must admit, last place I expected to find you."

_How'd he find me?_ Clark thought. Remembering the papers he saw when he first met Dawn, he drew the conclusion, _Something in Chloe's investigation on him must've tipped him off. Glad Mom and Dad are at the Farmer's Market._

"I don't know who you are, Mister, but I don't know any one named Cal," Clark replied.

"Oh," Edge said, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." As if on cue, a shot rang out from the cornfield and a bullet ricocheted off of his kneecap. As Clark blinked in surprise, Edge's voice dropped to a menacing tone, "Now that we've settled that argument. Shall we conclude our business, _Kal_?"

Kal walked up to the window and matched Edge's tone, "We don't have business."

"On the contrary, we _do_. Where's my package?"

"I don't have it," Kal said as pressed his hands on the edge of the door and leaned into the window.

"There are _others_ that are searching for you, Kal," Morgan stated casually. Ticking off names with his fingers, he continued, "The police, Lionel Luthor, Wolfram and Hart. All of which you stand to lose something. At least with me, you get something in return. I'd say that is more than fair."

Frustrated, Kal dug his fingers into the doorframe, not noticing the driver of the car slide out and move stealthily towards him. Ripping the door off like a candy wrapper, flinging it far away and holding back his heat vision while he grabbed Edge by the collar and looked him dead in the eyes, stated authoritatively, "I don't think you heard me."

Pulling Edge from the car, Kal continued, "The package doesn't exist. It never existed." Clark knew this wasn't true. During his last few weeks back in Smallville, he had figured out where it had gone. He had seen it and the contents when he had went to pick up Dawn, last week, for their piece on the increase of criminal incidents in the past three years. Unfortunately, Buffy had caught his gaze while Dawn was indisposed. The elder Summers sister said it had to do with a supernatural case she was looking into. When Buffy went to put it away, Clark noticed it reacted strangely to a piece of meteor rock he was being careful to avoid.

Lost in thought, the Teen of Steel didn't notice Edge's nod to his driver. What he did notice was unabashed look of surprise and confusion. Turning towards the driver, with Edge still in his grasp, Kal saw the man holding a golden box with an emerald inside. Smiling in order to mask his own confusion, Kal said to Edge, "Nice trinket. Leave it and you can take your bitch ass back to Metropolis. I don't want to see you or your toady in Smallville _ever_ again. Do we have an understanding?"

"Your choice, Kal. Your choice," Edge replied. Kal let him go and they drove down the drive. As they pulled out onto the road in a cloud of dust, Edge took out a cell phone from his jacket pocket and made a call, "Charity, execute plan B."

Clark scanned the field for the sniper who had shot him earlier, thinking the gunman would already be long gone but wanting to exercise caution. No sooner had he turned his head that an explosion rocked the ground. Looking towards its source, Clark saw the smoke coming from Dawn's place. Remembering Edge's words during their first encounter, Clark sped towards the property and hoped he wasn't too late_. I could have whatever or whoever you hold dear. So go ahead, Kal. Do it. I don't make threats, I make promises,_ Edge's voice echoed in his head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sunday (Two days ago), Metropolis

The conversation with Lionel played through Edge's mind as he awaited a call.

_"You have 24 hours," Lionel stated bluntly_

_"24 hours? Lionel, we're talking about tracking down a **Devrac**. Not your run of the mill demon. This is the first one that's surfaced in 400 years. It may be the last of its kind. I don't even think your lawyers could deliver on that timetable."_

_"Very well, 72," Lionel smiled, "Starting now. Don't think I won't forget being generous."_

The sound of Tshaikowski's _Swan__Lake_ brought him out of his reverie. Flipping open his phone, he said impatiently, "Report."

"We've found him," Mercy said evenly. She knew that her boss was frayed and watched her tone carefully.

"Good," Edge said, the relief escaping with his reply. Rapping his fingers on his knee, he inquired, "And the leverage?"

"Also acquired sir," Charity carefully worded.

"I've know you too long, Charity. What's the but?"

"The Slayer, sir," his Lieutenant responded.

"Ah, the other one, what was her name?" Edge asked, his fingers halting from their rhythm.

"Buffy Summers," Charity stated, "However, I think I may have found a way around that. Also, I think we may able to double the leverage."

"Explain."

"The Devrac seems to be working on a farm in Smallville. It also seems to have an attachment to two girls, a Miss Lana Lang and Miss Chloe Sullivan. I believe we may be able to strike and capture both. The Slayer spends a lot of time with Miss Lang, I'll need more people."

"Whatever it takes, Charity," Edge said wearily, "Just get it done."

"Understood, sir. What about my counterpart?"

"Capture her if possible, she'll make a fine trophy. If not, kill her," Edge stated with a finality that indicated the conversation's end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Slightly before Edge's Call, The Talon

Buffy sat at the counter, staring into her cup of black coffee. Taking a sip, she muttered to her cup, "Work _faster_." With an afterthought and growl, she added, "And _better_." So intent on her drink, she didn't notice Lana until the girl giggled at Buffy's remarks.

"Coffee's not exactly sentient, you know?" the brunette remarked. The Talon was having a slow day, there were only five other customers within it. As Lex walked through the door, Lana noticed and whispered to Buffy, "Your _beau_ is here."

Buffy dropped her head onto the counter with a resounding thud. Muttering to Lana, she said, "Will you all _please_ stop? We're just friends and tell Dawn to stop spreading her theories. This is just as bad as the Wyoming one."

"Wyoming?" Lana asked. Not waiting for an answer, she remarked, "Well, if Dawn is to be believed: Lex may not be centuries old but he sure is a guy with a dark past who may or may not be evil."

"Hello, ladies," Lex said as he approached the bar counter. A cell phone rang in the background while Lex remarked to Lana, "Slow day, huh?" He never heard an answer due to the fact that all three of them were suddenly peppered with tranquilizer darts. Buffy had three put in her, each with enough to knock-out a rhinoceros. Lana was the only one left standing. Looking up from the dart in her arm to the source, she saw her patrons all holding guns. The shock they wore was visible from her drug induced daze. Sluggishly she tried to rush the nearest one. She had only made it three steps before she was peppered with darts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile, Summers' Farm

"I can't believe you told him that," Chloe said as she fine-tuned a combination on the make-shift wooden dummy they had constructed in the barn.

"I can't believe he laughed at me," Dawn said as she leaned against the barn wall near the weapons cache.

"Well," Chloe said as she finished the combo by breaking one of the 'arms' on the rotating dummy, "I hate to break it to you but most people believe that Wyoming _does_ exist."

"That what they government wa---"

"So, Buffy has a date with Lex today, huh?" Chloe interjected, not wanting to debate this for the umpteenth-million time with Dawn.

"Yep," Dawn said, "though she says it's 'just coffee' but anyone with a brain could tell you that those two are digging each other. Did I call that or what?"

"I had the same guess about the marriage thing," Chloe said, "but thought you were crazy about Lex having a thing for your sister. I still don't think he has a 'dark past', more like a rebellious one. I have to admit, it looks like I could be wrong."

"Just like Wyoming," Dawn shot back.

"Whatever," Chloe said as she stretched out and then asked, "What's next?"

"Your favorite part," Dawn grinned wickedly as her friend groaned. Moving away from the wall, Dawn's dress snagged on a nail. "Ack." Chloe laughed and Dawn shot daggers at her then continued towards the weapons cache to throw actual ones at the blond.

Chloe deflected the sharp implements of death with ease. However, the last dagger was not where she thought it should have been and ended up catching her left arm.

"Ow," Chloe said as she went to her knees in pain. Dawn came up and apologized profusely. Tearing the part of her dress that had ripped off, she made a make-shift bandage. As Dawn wrapped the garment on her arm, Chloe said, "It's _totally_ not your fault. I have other things on my mind."

"Like?" Dawn prompted as she tied off the garment piece.

Chloe looked Dawn in the eyes, and then directed her gaze to the floor, "Lana. Or more specifically---"

"Lana and Clark," Dawn finished for her friend.

Both girls remained kneeling and Chloe confessed, "Yesterday, or rather last night, while I was coming back from patrol, I saw Lana sneaking into her room. She did it with such ease that I suspect she's been at it for quite sometime."

"Oh," Dawn said, careful not to reveal what she knew about Lana. With an afterthought, she added, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"I'm sure there is. Like her and Clark sneaking off at night to have sex," Chloe said sardonically.

Dawn didn't have time to answer as Chloe pushed her face down into the ground, bounding over the Summers girl and said, "Incoming." Without a hesitation, Dawn muttered a firebolt spell and turned to let it loose at where she judged the attacker to be from the sound of Chloe's efforts. She regretted her action as she turned to see Chloe fighting nothing while a man stood off to her left with a rifle. The bolt of fire she let loose sped out of the barn, striking Chloe's car and causing a powerful explosion.

The rifle went off and Chloe was struck with a tranquilizer dart. Struggling against the effects, she made her way towards the figure and let loose the combination she was practicing earlier.

Whether it was the darts or something the man was doing, Dawn was unsure but either way, all of Chloe's efforts were easily avoided. Not wanting to give the man any advantage, Dawn closed her eyes and incanted a 'psychic punch' towards their assailant.

With her eyes closed, Dawn failed to see the man knock Chloe out with the butt of his rifle, scoop the unconscious blonde up and stride towards the open barn door behind Dawn.

Clark arrived at the Summers' farm and saw the smoldering remains of Chloe's vehicle. Hearing sounds of a struggle, he super-sped to the barn. Upon arriving, he saw that Dawn's eyes closed, apparently in some sort of trance. He also saw a man bearing a rifle and carrying Chloe, walking away from the scene towards the other side of the barn. Without a second thought, he let loose he heat vision towards the ground behind the man in order to get the kidnapper's attention.

As the heat ray traveled on its course, Dawn opened her eyes and vocally intoned the last part of the spell, "_O__shitsukeru_." The combination of magic and alien caused a puff of smoke around the target areas. When it cleared, the man and Chloe were nowhere to be seen.

Dawn and Clark looked at each other, realizing what they had just witnessed. Clark had an ominous feeling that Dawn had somehow sensed his use of heat vision as she eyed him warily and said, "What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Clark said with as much confusion as he could muster.

"Liar," Dawn said, her brow furrowing, "you got here in a split second. I could've sworn that you let loose some sort of fire spell plus a dozen other anomalies regarding you prior to now."

"I don't know what you're---" Clark was interrupted as Dawn said forcefully, "_T__suriageru_." With that word, Clark found himself flung across the remaining space of the barn and floating a few inches off the ground in front of the girl.

"I don't have time for this," Dawn said with hardness in her tone, "If you have anything to do with this…if anything happens to Chloe…"

She let the implication trail in the air and Clark sensed the eternity of torment it suggested. "Since I have no way of knowing the truth of what you say, I have no other choice," Dawn said as she placed her hands upon his temples and incanted, "_Tagen_."

What was meant to be a simple truth spell, had unintended consequences. The core of Dawn's spell expected a human or demon vessel. It was not prepared to find something entirely _alien_. The two teens' heads looked skyward and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Dawn floated alongside Clark, though she wasn't aware of her physical location. In her mind, she saw the same images from her encounter with Jor-El. Those pictures continued to play out, she saw the ship crash onto Earth in a hail of fire. She saw the Kents finding a small boy along with the ship. She saw feats of strength and speed that rivaled any Slayer or demon that she had ever known. In the span of a few seconds, both Clark and Dawn bore witness to the entirety of a life that was not their own.

They fell to their knees and looked at one another. Clark, with blood streaming from his nose, stared at an equally confused and shocked Dawn. Dawn, with blood flowing from her eyes, stared back and said, "Kal-El?"


	8. Chapter 07: Intermission

TITLE: Interim

AUTHOR: William Rayne

EMAIL: 

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Clark/Lana

SUMMARY: Willow sends Buffy (and by extension, Dawn) to Kansas to find 3 newly chosen slayers. Who knew that a place called Smallville would become more than a routine search and train. AU, cross-over with Smallville.

SPOILERS: BtVS: Chosen, SV: Exile, Phoenix

DISTRIBUTION: , email me

DISCLAIMER someone else owns 'em, I'm just taking them out to play. Don't sue me, I have no money

FEEDBACK: Desired like none other.

NOTES AND NEWS: This is the second part of the story. Building on the Dawn magics angle and other stuff we saw in season 7. This was going to be longer but figured I'd do the big rescue next chapter.

As always: bold italics for stressed, italics for thoughts or voice-over, and underlines for sarcasm or disgust.

137

Interim

Chapter 7

September 2003 (Tuesday), Smallville

Clark paced impatiently, waiting for the paramedics and Sheriff Adams to finish talking to Dawn. Going over the events that occurred in the past hour, Clark was anxious to ask the girl some questions of his own. As he looked across the way at the brunette, he wished he possessed the enhanced hearing that Lana had with her Slayer abilities or at the very least, the ability to read lips from a distance. After the Summers girl had said his Kryptonian name aloud, she had passed out. The explosion had caused the neighbors to call the authorities and Clark had fibbed, saying that he had arrived as Dawn had feinted. Which was more or less true. Considering that the sheriff had yet to question him further, Clark assumed that Dawn hadn't contradicted his story. Dawn's expression changed from cooperative to worried and Clark wondered as to the cause.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Clark didn't notice his parents until Jonathan said, "Clark, son, what happened?"

Clark turned and faced them. Judging from their reaction, he wasn't hiding his own inner turmoil well. Before he could reply verbally, Jonathan indicated with a nod and hand gesture that it would have to wait. Glancing over his shoulder, Clark saw the Sheriff approaching.

"Mr. Kent," the Sheriff Adams stated with authority. As both Jonathan and Clark turned their attention towards her, she corrected, "Clark."

"Yes, sheriff?" Clark asked.

"This seems to be the second explosion you've been close to this year---" she began.

"Now, sheriff, you don't think that Clark has had any involvement in either, do you?" Jonathan interrupted.

Looking at Jonathan with annoyance, she stated dubiously, "No. Lucky for Clark that his story matches with Ms. Summers'. However, I have to ensure that your son doesn't run off again until we've fully investigated the matter."

"Meaning?" Clark asked with apprehension.

"Meaning that you have two choices, Mr. Kent," Sheriff Adams replied, "You can either come with me quietly to holding or you can be under temporary house arrest."

Jonathan was about to say something but the sheriff anticipated the argument by stating, "The official court approval for the latter should arrive shortly."

The Kents nodded taciturnly and the sheriff finished, "There is one other matter to resolve."

"What would that be, sheriff?" Martha inquired cautiously.

"Ms. Summers over yonder," Sheriff Nancy Adams said. The Kents looked at her blankly as the sheriff motioned Dawn towards them. "I can't say anything officially so I'll have her make her request and any details she wishes to share."

When Dawn arrived to join the coterie, she looked directly at Clark and the boy avoided her gaze. Martha and Jonathan took note of the exchange but kept silent for the moment. With the sheriff's nod, Dawn said, "Uh, my sister's been kidnapped as well. The sheriff wanted to keep me in protective custody since she seems to think that I may be a potential target as well. So, I thought, who better to stay with than you guys."

This was the last thing anyone of the Kents expected to hear, the ensuing silence prompted Dawn to add, "That is, if it's alright with you."

"Of course, that's alright with us," Martha said immediately.

Later, Kent Farm

"What happened?" Martha and Jonathan said simultaneously for the third time as Dawn and Clark recanted what happened at the Summers' Barn. The teens sighed and retold the tale once more. By the end, the strange events had sunk in.

"Let me get this straight," Jonathan directed the question more at Dawn than his son, "You cast a revelation spell thinking that Clark might be some sort of spell-wielding demon."

"Yuh-huh," Dawn responded, glad the break in the monotony of retelling the same story over and over again, "A Devrac specifically. Which are rare since the last time someone thought they found one was over a decade ago and the last _confirmed_ sighting was 400 years ago."

"Then somehow," Jonathan said as he massaged his temple, "for some reason, it went, as you put it, 'kerblooey' causing you and Clark to switch memories."

"Yeah," Clark said, "That's about the whole of it."

"About? There's more?" Martha said exasperatedly.

"I was wondering if you were going to say something about that to them," Dawn remarked offhandedly.

Clark gave her a half-smile that seemed to say, 'Thanks for keeping quiet' then he proceeded to tell his parents where Morgan Edge fit into all of this.

Jonathan and Martha's response was cut short by the _Quantum Leap_ theme ring tone that issued from Dawn's phone. She looked at her caller ID and seeing the name, gave the phone to Clark.

Clark looked at it and nodded. Opening the phone, he hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, Kal," the Morgan Edge, "why am I not surprised? Guess I should get straight to the point though you should know why I'm calling."

"I want to know that they're safe, first," Kal responded evenly.

For a second there was silence then the sound of Lana's voice warning, "Clark, it's a trap. Don't make any d---"

The statement cut off in a muffled gag and Edge stated, "Warehouse 18 on the south side. 5 A.M."

Before Clark could respond, the line went dead. Dawn deduced the call by saying, "So, lemme guess, we have a time and place…which would beg the question as to how much time do we have to gain a better advantage?"

That Same Moment, Warehouse 18 Sub-Level

Chloe woke up with a migraine. Rising from the mattress she was on, she took in her surroundings. Resembling a prison cell, it contained the bare necessities of toilet, sink and bed. The room even had the complimentary metal bars. The only difference between this and a prison cell was the blinking light of the camera across the hall beyond the bars. As she looked at the bars and thought to herself, _You have got to be kidding me. Bars for a Slayer? Unless they don't know I'm a Slayer. If they do, I would've guessed plexi-glass or some electrical barrier._

Walking up to the bars, she placed her hands on them and grunted in surprise as they didn't bend. Remembering an old cartoon episode of _X-men_ she had seen, she checked for something that would act as an inhibitor and was interrupted by Buffy saying, "Oh, you're awake. I tried the bars too. Dunno if it's some sort of magic thing or something else---"

"Do you have anything that looks electronical on you?" Chloe interrupted as she resumed her search for an inhibitor.

Buffy checked herself as well and concluded, "Nope. Why you ask?"

"There goes my inhibitor theory," Chloe responded despondently as she slumped against the wall closest to Buffy's voice.

"Inhibi-whats-it?" Buffy replied in confusion.

"Something I saw in an _X-men_ cartoon episode," Chloe answered.

"And suddenly it's quite apparent to me why you and my sister get along so well," Buffy remarked dryly.

Meanwhile, Warehouse 18 Ground Level

A man sat in front of a bank of monitors with his hand propping up his head as he stared numbly into the closed circuit video feeds. He didn't notice Charity's presence until she barked, "Status."

Nearly jumping out of his seat, the man responded, "No change, sir. Er, ma'am."

Luckily for him, Charity's attention was fixated upon the blonde women in prison cells. _What are you?_ she thought as she gazed into the screen. The Slayer she recognized, but the other two girls were an anomaly that her and Edge hadn't expected. They were obviously not human because of the extra effort that was required to secure them. While they were unconscious, samples of their blood was drawn to determine what type of demon or half-demon they may be. While both teen anomalies were of particular interest, the blonde had stood out in that the sample taken from her was distinctly inhuman under the microscope. She had questioned Vertigo about his retrieval of the blonde but could not find anything noteworthy in his account.

Charity's thoughts turned on Vertigo. He was Edge's second lieutenant and Charity was sure make known her place above him. While he was content in his position, Charity wanted insurance but had yet to discover his true name. In fact, all that she knew about him is what he and Edge had told her. Which wasn't much…according to them, Vertigo was neither human nor demon but something called a meta-human. Charity had studied a lot of demons and had yet to find any that could replicate the ability which gave Vertigo his moniker.

At that moment, Vertigo was playing guard on the brunette as Edge made a call to the Devrac. Once that was through, they would question the brunette then the blonde in the time between now and the delivery.

8 hours to deadline, Kansas City

Clark wasn't sure which was more unbelievable, the events of the past 24 hours, the absurdity of Dawn's plan or the fact that he was actually going along with it. Clark took in the noises and commotion of the city and was faintly reminded about his time in Metropolis as Kal but the memories were interrupted by a buzz in his pocket from his cell phone. Promptly, he sped back to Smallville and thought, _Hopefully this will be enough to convince them._

Meanwhile, Smallville

Dawn was quite pleased with herself. Everything was going according to plan, more or less. She hadn't expected Hicksville PD to leave a deputy behind after the fourth 'malfunction' of Clark's house arrest bracelet. Though that was easily remedied and the unexpected deputy was going to work to their advantage…or so she hoped.

_Of course my plan's going to work_, Dawn thought, _It's brilliant. So far __Clark__'s ran to Metropolis, __Gotham__City__Coast__City__, Central City and now __Kansas City__. They've detected him gone every time and every time he's been back before they arrive. Gotta love that über-speed of his. Now they've called the deputy and said deputy will confirm that the device is on the fritz and won't bother us anymore so we can make the rendezvous with Edge. Unless, they replace it and then…well, let's hope we luck out._

As she finished her last thought, she glanced towards the bathroom door in anticipation then hurriedly directed her gaze elsewhere. Her eyes fell upon the Kents and the look in their eyes was apprehensive. Smiling hesitantly, Dawn wished she could reassure them that the plan would work.

The knock on the bathroom door was answered by flush of the toilet and, more importantly, Clark opening it just a crack. Hoping the anxiety wouldn't show in his voice Clark said, "Yes, Deputy McDaniels?"

Muttering an apology, the deputy waved Clark off. Not noticing the silent collective sigh of relief, Deputy McDaniels radioed back to the station, "He hasn't moved from my sight, Sheriff."

"Damn piece of technology," responded an irritated female voice, "Well guess we'll just have to replace the…" The sheriff stopped suddenly and abruptly changed subjects, "It seems that Lady Luck is on Mr. Kent's side. That's the only bracelet we have left and I'd hate to trouble the Honorable Judge Ross at this hour especially since she was hesitant to issue the order to begin with. I need you back in the station McDaniels, we still have to find those girls."

The Deputy bid his farewells. When he was out of earshot, Dawn let out the squeal of delight she had been suppressing since she overheard the radio conversation. After a mini-celebration with his family and newly found friend, Clark turned to Dawn and said, "I can't believe that actually worked."

Dawn shot him a mock injured look and stated plainly, "There were absolutely no doubts in my mind that it wouldn't."

Rolling his eyes, Clark changed the subject and asked, "So now what, Ms. Mission Impossible?"


End file.
